Atormentada Alma
by Loreto W
Summary: En una tranquila noche, Aku reaparece para vengarse de Jack y torturarle cruelmente. El hermoso samurái, devastado, clama por su muerte. ¿Podrá Johnny Bravo ser capaz de devolverle la sonrisa a su sexy papacito lindo y ayudarle a sanar su atormentada alma? Johnny X Jack yaoi lemon.


¡Hola a todas! ;) 3 ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que publiqué mi primera historia de Samurái Bravo, y jamás pensé que tuviera tan buena recepción. La verdad, me sentí muy sorprendida y agradecida, ya que me sentía muy tímida y preocupada por esa historia. Pero todas las personas que me comentaron y animaron, me impulsaron a seguir adelante escribiendo y eso siempre lo agradeceré.

Hoy vengo con una nueva historia, mucho más tortuosa, trágica, dramática, sádica y oscura, pero con final feliz. Por eso me veo en la necesidad de aclarar lo siguiente:

Esta historia contiene **VIOLACIÓN, TORTURA, SADISMO, ESCENAS FUERTES, MENCIÓN DE SUICIDIO Y OTROS TEMAS QUE PUEDEN CAUSAR SUSCEPTIBILIDAD** , así que están advertidas por eso. No obstante, puedo asegurar que si logran leer todo eso, se encontraran con una historia llena de **AMOR, PASIÓN, ROMANCE, TERNURA, DULZURA** Y por supuesto un asegurado **FINAL FELIZ** todo eso justificado y con sentido si logran llegar al fin.

También debo mencionar que tiene un lemon, **MORBOSO, PERVERTIDO, ROMÁNTICO Y SENSUAL**.

Y si alguien llegó a este punto debo decir algo. Desde que soy fan del yaoi hace ya 14 años, amo el drama, el romance y los lemons. Sobre todo los pervertidos, morbosos, obscenos, románticos y sensuales. Me gustan las cosas fuertes, por eso quise escribir esta historia.

Tenía ganas de escribir de tortura y sadismo y éste es el resultado de mis oscuros deseos con estos dos lindos chicos que son Johnny y Jack. También debo avisarles que yo soy fan yaoista acérrima del crossdressing. Mi fetiche más grande en el yaoi aparte del BDSM son los chicos vestidos con ropa de chica, así que la próxima historia que escriba sí o sí cumpliré mi segundo deseo fetichista, que Jack use ropa muy muy sexy para Johnny en otro lemon y si el buda del yaoi me ilumina, haré que use esos sexys tacones que últimamente las artistas le han dibujado haciéndole lucir simplemente devorable.

Por otro lado, cabe destacar, que no soy muy ingeniosa con las tramas, no puedo escribir tramas extensas y ambiciosas, soy mala para desarrollar muchos eventos, por eso mis historias siempre siguen la misma linea de tiempo, pero las escribo con mucho amor y cariño.

Ahora sí, si fueron capaces de leer todo eso, les agradezco profundamente su tiempo y les dejo con esta nueva historia de Johnny x Jack que escribí con mucho empeño y titulé:

 **Atormentada Alma**

 **Escrito por**

 **Loreto W**

Dolor, tristeza, vergüenza, humillación, desesperación, agonía, era todo lo que en aquel momento sentía y se preguntaba constantemente ¿cuántos sentimientos negativos más, podría seguir sintiendo en su estado actual?

Jack no lo sabía, lo único que sabía en aquel momento, era que toda aquella profunda y oscura enloquecedora tristeza se arremolinaba en su alma, como un impetuoso torbellino, arrasando a su paso con todas y cada una de sus falsas e ilusas esperanzas.

Estaba perdido, había sido mancillado, herido, humillado, doblegado, sodomizado, su cuerpo había sido corrompido una y otra, y otra vez por ese maligno y demencial ser que jamás pensó que pudiera llegar a volver a ver: Aku…

Aquel demonio conocido como El Señor de los Señores, El Shogun del Dolor, el Grande y Poderoso Aku… "Él", el que había arruinado todo… todo lo que había logrado construir, toda la alegría y la paz que había logrado experimentar junto al ser más maravilloso que había llegado a conocer, junto a Johnny Bravo… su rubio, su chico musculoso, su amado…

Pero Aku había regresado para una vez más hacerle sufrir y torturarle sádicamente como lo hacía ahora, de aquella bestial forma en que lo tenía, y Jack, Jack simplemente no quería recordarlo, no quería rememorar el instante en que la alegría que había construido se había derrumbado como lo habría hecho un castillo de arena azotado por las olas del océano…

Sin embargo, para Jack era inevitable, el dolor, las heridas, todo lo que sentía le recordaba una y otra vez el tormento que había vivido, ¿cómo podría olvidarlo? ¿Cómo podría siquiera pensar en borrar aquellos infernales recuerdos? ¿Aquellas palabras? ¿Aquel tormento? ¿Aquel dolor? ¿Aquella tortura? ¿Aquella agonía? ¿Aquel endemoniado y lacerante sufrimiento que desgarraba su alma tortuosamente como mil dagas, y aquella tristeza que como cuchillos se clavaban en su corazón sangrante? Su espíritu, su ser, su alma, todos lloraban en agonía por el tomento al que en ese momento era sometido por el peor demonio de sus más horrendas pesadillas…

Aku…

Aku le había capturado, Aku lo había alejado, Aku le había apresado, Aku le había desnudado, Aku le había golpeado, Aku le había cortado, Aku le había quemado, Aku le había penetrado, Aku le había escupido, Aku le había orinado, Aku le había totalmente mancillado, Aku le había violado innumerables veces sin reparo, Aku le había doblegado, Aku le había quebrantado, Aku le había matado…

Porque en ese momento, el hermoso samurái alguna vez conocido como samurái Jack había muerto, y ahora no era nada más que un despojo de lo que alguna vez había llegado a ser: un guerrero y un muchacho feliz, alegre, enamorado… Un chico inocente, puro, correcto, pero ahora todo había acabado, Aku había destruido todo lo que poseía, le había arrebatado todo, ya no le quedaba nada, ni ilusiones, ni alegrías, ni esperanzas, ni memorias, ni recuerdos felices, después de eso nadie lo querría, nadie lo aceptaría, nadie lo amaría, ni siquiera el que alguna vez, supo, que le amaría con todo.

\- "Johnny…"

Pensó Jack, recordando al hermoso muchacho que le había dicho que le amaría por siempre, ¿qué pensaría Johnny si le viera en aquel estado? El simple pensamiento, le hizo derramar lágrimas o las pocas que les quedaban debido al llanto, había llorado toda la noche o quizás el día o la tarde.

El samurái ya ni siquiera podía percibir la noción del tiempo en aquel encierro, pero el simple hecho de pensar en el musculoso rubio que tanto había llegado amar, le desgarraba, pues cuándo Johnny le viera así, ya no podría amarle, ya no podría quererle, ya no podría aceptarle.

¿Cómo podía siquiera albergar la más mínima esperanza de que alguien como Johnny pudiera volver a querer a un ser como él, ahora que había sido corrompido innumerables veces por aquel demonio, que le había violentando de semejante forma tan inhumana y bestial, propia de un demonio de la oscuridad como lo era Aku?

No, Johnny nunca le aceptaría, Jack nunca volvería a ser "su papacito" "su lindo pimpollo" "su delicioso manjar" "su lindo primor" "su chico guapo" "su cariñito" "su bomboncito" cuando Johnny le viera en aquel estado le odiaría y le repudiaría por haber sido la mujerzuela, la mascota de Aku y haberle abierto las piernas a ese monstruo que le había mancillado.

Jack se sentía avergonzado, y en su corazón no había humillación y vergüenza más grande, que saber que su cuerpo, había sido profanado en contra de su voluntad por aquel demonio, había perdido lo más sagrado que poseía en aquel mundo, lo único que podía entregarle a Johnny, al no poseer nada más consigo desde que había llegado a ese mundo, pero incluso aquello, Aku se lo había arrebatado y ya no le quedaba nada.

El hermoso samurái conocido como Jack se encontraba en una habitación oscura, completamente hermética y desprovista de todo tipo de luz, el silencio que reinaba en aquella habitación era verdaderamente abrumador. Jack se sentía como si hubiera caído en el limbo, incapaz de poder distinguir el sentido del tiempo y el espacio, se sentía fatigado y débil, se sentía completamente exhausto, y en su cuerpo no había un solo ápice de energía.

Su alguna vez hermosa piel blanca y aterciopelada se encontraba cubierta de pequeñas y profundas numerosas cortadas, aún sangrantes, aún frescas porque Aku se aseguraba una y otra vez de hacerlas sangrar para que se infectaran, y en todo su cuerpo, no había un solo rincón de su piel que no tuviera un corte, un moretón o alguna quemadura, todo su cuerpo estaba bañado en sangre y su piel poseía colores morados, purpuras, cafés productos de todas y cada una de las lesiones que había recibido una y otra vez a manos de su sádico verdugo, Aku.

El hermoso pelinegro también se encontraba amarrado, tenía grilletes en sus manos, piernas y cuello, como si no fuera más que un perro, aunque lamentablemente en aquel momento Jack se sentía como un cerdo… Cubierto del semen aún viscoso, tibio y pegajoso de Aku y de sus sucios y pestilentes fluidos.

El pelinegro se sentía miserable, patético, desvalido, inútil, pues en su condición actual no podía hacer nada más que suplicar por la dulce liberación que esperaba fuera la muerte, quería morir, quería desaparecer, quería huir y dejar todo, quería simplemente dejar de sentir aquel dolor que carcomía, hería, corrompía todo su destruido e inerte corazón ya por el dolor…

Jack sentía frío, su cuerpo se estremecía, aquella habitación era como un congelador, podía sentir el gélido aire filtrarse por algún lado de aquella oscuridad reinante, y la desnudez de su cuerpo, no ayudaba.

Jack intentaba revolcarse como un perro y arrastrarse como un gusano, pero era inútil en aquella posición, con aquellas amarras, no podía hacer nada… absolutamente nada… y por lo mismo, las lágrimas seguían descendiendo por su rostro, y las lamía porque simplemente no tenía agua.

El maldito de Aku ni siquiera eso le había dejado y él no sabía cuándo tiempo llevaba sin ella, porque Aku se aseguraba de hacerle beber lo suficiente para no morir deshidratado para así seguir torturándole y prologando su agonía, del mismo modo en que le negaba comida, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había probado un bocado? Jack no lo recordaba, pero sentía que había sido mucho y su estómago gruñía por alimento, alimento que obtenía de los músculos de su cuerpo y posiblemente de sus órganos internos, razón por la que se sentía débil, pues era evidente que debido a su cautiverio y a la privación de alimentos y sueño, había perdido una considerable cantidad de peso.

Y en aquella oscuridad infinita y agonía, el hermoso samurái continuaba sufriendo, continuaba llorando y lamentándose el día en que ese demoniaco ser había aparecido en su vida… pero ¿cómo había comenzado todo? Jack no quería recordarlo, pero incluso aunque lo evitaba su mente le trasportaba a aquella noche en que había comenzado el diabólico tomento de su alma…

* * *

Era una noche cálida en Ciudad Aron, la luz de la luna se filtraba traviesamente por aquellas ventanas de la habitación de Johnny Bravo. El musculoso rubio se encontraba sonoramente roncando, dormido, en su habitación y a su lado, un hermoso samurái de cabellos negros llamado Jack dormía plácidamente descansando al lado de su amado muchacho.

Ambos dormían juntos disfrutando aún en sus sueños de la compañía del otro, del calor de sus cuerpos y la dulce esencia y aroma que emanaba de ambos, pero en esa tranquilidad, un extraño sonido comenzó a escucharse, al mismo tiempo, en que una extraña luz deslumbrante parecía iluminar todo a su alrededor.

A medida que trascurrían los segundos, el ruido y la luz se hacían más fuertes, y eso fue lo que hizo que el joven samurái despertara.

\- ¿Qué extraño sonido es ese? – Preguntó de pronto Jack, comenzando a sentarse en la cama, sus ojos permanecían cerrados por el sueño y mientras se posicionaba, tallaba sus ojos e intentaba abrirlos en vano, pues la cegadora luz que resplandecía en aquel momento le dificultaba enormemente el hecho de hacerlo.

Sin embargo, cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos intentando ver a través de la abertura de sus dedos, pudo darse cuenta que su espada era la que brillaba.

La espada ancestral de Jack brillaba intensamente, Jack no comprendía que sucedía, pero preocupado por éste hecho, quiso alertar a Johnny.

\- ¡Johnny! ¡Johnny! – Llamó Jack, dándole palmaditas a su rubio amante que dormía plácidamente en aquella cama.

\- ¡Johnny! – Repitió Jack, pero sus palabras fueron en vano, el sueño de su amante era demasiado profundo para poder despertarle.

Intentando mantenerse alerta, Jack tomó su katana, aún extrañado y preguntándose a sí mismo que era lo qué pasaba y cuando miró en ella el filo de la hoja, sus hermosos ojos negros se abrieron enormemente y de un sobresalto dejó caer la espada, impactado, pues lo que había visto en el filo le había sobresaltado.

\- Aku…

Fue lo único que pronunció Jack cuando observó que en su antigua y fiel espada se vislumbraba el rostro y la sonrisa malévola de Aku y antes de que pudiera expresar algo más. La Luz que provenía de la espada aumentó y comenzó a envolverle rápidamente rodeándole, encerrándole en un gigantesco haz de luz y haciéndole desaparecer de aquella habitación, en donde un musculoso rubio de nombre Johnny Bravo, ajeno a todo, continuaba durmiendo, soñando con su hermoso papacito de sexy cuerpo y exóticos cabellos negros.

* * *

Jack se encontraba mareado y confundido, todo parecía brillar a su alrededor, abrió los ojos intentando mantener el equilibrio debido a lo desorientado que estaba y cuando los abrió se percató de que se encontraba en una solitaria habitación hermética.

\- ¿Qué clase de extraño lugar es este? – Preguntó confundido el joven samurái al notar que se encontraba en una pequeña habitación completamente cerrada sin puertas ni ventanas, al mismo tiempo en que recordaba que lo último que había visto era su espada centellear, y había sido conducido a aquel extraño lugar por una intensa fuente de luz.

\- ¡Aku! – Recordó de inmediato Jack al rememorar el rostro de aquel terrible y maligno monstruo en su espada.

Mirando para todos lados, intentó ver si había señales de aquel endemoniado ser, pero no había nada. Para aquel momento, Jack se sentía confundido, nada de lo que estaba sucediendo parecía tener sentido. ¿Acaso Aku había logrado la forma de volver a la vida y llegar a aquel mundo?

"ME VENGARÉ DE TI SAMURÁI JACK" – Recordó el pelinegro al instante aquellas palabras que ese monstruoso ser le había prometido una vez.

\- ¿Acaso Aku ha vuelto para vengarse? – Se preguntó a sí mismo Jack sintiéndose enormemente desprotegido, pues había sido transportado tan solo vistiendo su característico fundoshi blanco, ya que así era como dormía al sentirse envuelto y protegido por los fornidos y sobre protectores brazos de Johnny y todo el cuerpo de su rubio amante que le proveía la única calidez que necesitaba junto con aquellas tibias frazadas del lecho de amor que compartía con Johnny.

Sin embargo sus dulces pensamientos se vieron bruscamente interrumpidos cuando escuchó una voz retumbar en aquella extraña habitación.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, samurái Jack. - Se escuchó retumbar en aquella habitación una conocida, chillona, maléfica y molesta voz.

Jack al escuchar aquella voz sintió su cuerpo inmediatamente temblar. ¡NO! ¡NO PODÍA SER VERDAD! Aquella voz, aquella particular voz, no podía ser de nadie más que…

-¡AKU! – Expresó el pelinegro incapaz de poder contener su sorpresa, y sintiendo cómo de pronto su corazón se llenaba de miedo, había luchado incontables veces contra ese despiadado ser que era Aku y le había derrotado tanto en el pasado como en el futuro.

Jack no temía el hecho de vencerle, sino el hecho de que aquel monstruo hubiera vuelta para hacer de su vida nuevamente un camino de luchas sin sentidos, dolor y sufrimiento, pero esta vez con los habitantes de la ciudad que había llegado a amar y considerar como su hogar. Ciudad Aron, la ciudad en donde había nacido y vivía actualmente él con su amor.

\- ¿Qué sucede samurái Jack? ¿Acaso ya no reconoces mi voz? – Mencionó maliciosamente aquel demoniaco ser, apareciendo frente a los sorprendidos ojos negros del samurái y expresando burla en su voz, riéndose de Jack quien había mencionado aquellas mismas palabras cuando se habían enfrentado la última vez.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Aku? ¡¿Cómo has regresado?! – Expresó alarmado el hermoso samurái, incapaz de contener aquellas preguntas que le asaltaban, en aquel momento, al ver nuevamente en frente de sí, a escasos centímetros, a ese maléfico ser que tanto daño le había hecho ya una vez.

\- ¿Sorprendido samurái? – Se mofó Aku, esbozando su característica enorme y burlona sonrisa, luciendo exactamente igual a la última vez que se había enfrentado con Jack, pero mucho más confiado y malvado.

\- ¿A qué has venido Aku? ¡¿Acaso no fue suficiente para ti el que te haya vencido ya?! – Gritó Jack, con su característica temeraria voz, intentando mantener el temple, pues la sola presencia de aquel poderoso y maligno ser le hacía estremecer, pues recordaba perfectamente todo el tormento que Aku no sólo le había causado a él, sino también a sus padres quienes oprimidos habían sido esclavizados bajos las garras de aquel demonio, y ahora temía que ese monstruo pudiera repetir el mismo destino con sus seres amados sobre todo con Johnny, su rubio guapo.

\- ¿Vencerme? ¡Tonto samurái! Yo el poderoso Aku, Shogun del dolor, Señor de los señores, Portador de la oscuridad, nunca podrá ser derrotado. – Expresó confiado el demoniaco ser, en su voz no había un solo esbozo de vacilación.

\- ¡Mis antepasados te derrotaron, y yo también lo volveré a hacer otra vez si es necesario, Aku! – Expresó Jack recuperando su compostura, sí, no importaba cuántas veces Aku fuera derrotado, lo derrotaría una y otra vez, y todas y cada una de las veces que fuera necesario si eso significaba acabar con una nueva lucha sin sentido para volver a encontrarse en los brazos de su amado.

\- ¿Y cómo pretendes hacerlo tonto samurái? JAJAJAJAAJAJ – Reía excesivamente confiado Aku, la sonrisa maléfica de su rostro seguía ahí plasmada, parecía que nada podría borrarla y aquella arrebatadora confianza hizo que Jack tragara duro.

El pelinegro no recordaba jamás haber visto a ese monstruo tan confiando como en aquel momento. Sin embargo, la resolución del samurái era clara, le derrotaría una vez más del mismo modo en que lo había hecho dos veces ya, nada podría impedírselo, ahora tenía una razón mucho más poderosa que en antaño, esta vez lucharía para mantener la paz de aquel nuevo mundo y sobre todo velar por el bienestar de sus seres amado, la familia y los amigos de Johnny y por supuesto su inolvidable rubio de dócil cabello, hermosos ojos azules cristalinos como dos hermosos celestinos topacios, musculoso cuerpo de Adonis y la personalidad más arrebatadora que había conocido, Johnny seguramente le esperaba y era tiempo de que regresara al lugar donde pertenecía, junto a su amado.

Dispuesto a acabar con ese maligno ser cuanto antes, sin perder un solo segundo más de tiempo, Jack se dispuso a blandir su espada, estiró su mano derecha para tomarla, pero fue en ese momento cuando se percató de la fatídica realidad que estaba viviendo.

\- ¡MI ESPADA! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ? – Pregunto Jack al notar que su espada ancestral no estaba por ningún lado, y fue en ese momento que lo comprendió, con la misma velocidad que caía un rayo, lo comprendió, estaba absolutamente desarmado frente a Aku.

\- ¡Qué has hecho con mi espada Aku! – Cuestionó inmediatamente Jack, intentando refrenar el acelerado golpeteo de su corazón debido a la asfixiante ansiedad que comenzaba a embargarle, podía sentir las gotas de sudor producto del nerviosismo que le aquejaba resbalar por su frente y cuello, sin su espada no podría derrotar a Aku, sin su espada no había nada que pudiera hacer para enfrentarle, sin su espada no poseía ni las más mínima ni remota posibilidad de derrotar a aquel poderoso ser del mal.

\- ¡JAJAJAJA TONTO SAMURÁI! ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Tu espada quedó en aquella vivienda en la que te encontrabas, fuiste transportado aquí por mi propia magia, del mismo modo en que pude enviarte al futuro, te tele transporté a esta habitación cerrada y ahora me vengaré de ti y ¡te haré sufrir y pagar por tu osadía de haberme derrotado, samurái! ¡Nada te salvará de mi ira! ¡La ira del portador de la oscuridad, yo el gran Aku! – Expresó furioso ese demonio y su horripilante voz retumbaba en todo aquel hermético y pequeño cuarto.

Jack al escuchar aquellas palabras sintió como su corazón se hundía y de pronto un sentimiento de pavor comenzó a invadirle, sintió cómo súbitamente de un golpe su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, al mismo tiempo en que los estrepitosos latidos de su corazón se aceleraban más y más. El samurái tenía miedo, miedo de que ésta vez el resentimiento y la maleficencia de Aku hubieran alcanzado límites insospechados y éste cumpliera con cada una de sus palabras pronunciadas.

Hasta donde podía recordar, el samurái siempre se había defendido usando su espada, la única vez que había luchado mano a mano contra aquel demonio era cuando ambos habían acordado un duelo, sin cambios de forma para Aku y sin espada para Jack, pero en aquel momento se sentía totalmente indefenso, Aku parecía mucho más poderoso que antes y él…. Él no tenía en aquel lugar cerrado absolutamente nada con qué defenderse, nada con que arreglárselas, pues esa habitación parecía completamente hecha con planas paredes de acero y ni el más poderoso de sus golpes hubiera podido romperlas.

Jack estaba completamente perdido desde un inicio, pues no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganar. Sin embargo, aun así con valentía no se dejaría intimidar…

\- ¡Nunca podrás vencerme Aku! ¡Nunca me dejaré vencer por un maligno ser monstruoso como tú! – Le expresó Jack con todo el coraje que pudo reunir en su característica voz, mientras sentía sus piernas temblar, en aquel momento el miedo que sentía era demasiado grande para preocuparse por el hecho de estar semidesnudo. Por eso, dejando aquello de lado, simplemente se concentró en reunir el valor que pudo para mostrarse valiente y desafiante aunque sabía que si no encontraba la manera de salir de ahí pronto o de hacerle frente a Aku, de nada le serviría envalentonarse de aquel modo.

\- JAJAJAJAJA demasiado tarde para ti samurái. – Le expresó simplemente Aku, luciendo como siempre, altivo, monstruoso, majestuoso y poderoso, en aquella forma, que superaba por metros la altura de Jack, y Aku sin darle tiempo alguno de reaccionar, con un simple chasquido de sus dedos y con una magia indescifrable para el samurái, logró hacer aparecer de la nada, un par de grilletes que rápidamente aprisionaron las muñecas del pelinegro.

\- ¿Qué, qué significa esto Aku? – Expresó extrañado Jack, al observar como mágicamente con un simple chasquido de los dedos de Aku, aparecían unos duros grilletes de acero en sus muñecas, Jack intentó forcejear moviendo sus manos intentando separarlas, pero todo intento de liberación fue en vano.

\- ¿Acaso no lo ves, samurái? Es el comienzo de mi venganza hacia a ti. – Expresó Aku con una mirada llena de odio y resentimiento hacia el pelinegro, y en cada palabra que pronunciaba se podía percibir perfectamente cuanto aborrecía al joven samurái.

\- ¡Tus palabras no me intimidan, Aku! – Le dijo firmemente Jack, incluso con aquellos grilletes en sus muñecas impidiéndole mover sus manos con libertad, no dejaría que Aku le viera débil o temeroso, mantendría la compostura ante todo sin importar qué.

\- Oh claro que no samurái, pero verás que muy muy pronto lo harán JAJAJAJAAJAJ. – Rió Aku, y nuevamente con un chasquido de sus dedos, esta vez aparecieron grilletes en las piernas de Jack, al sentirlos, el samurái intentó dar un paso, pero perdió el equilibrio al instante y cayo de boca al suelo.

\- Ahgggh. – Se quejó Jack ante el impacto de aquella caída, que afortunadamente gracias a sus buenos reflejos había logrado amortiguar estirando las palmas de sus manos para apoyarse aun cuando aquellos grilletes confinaban todos y cada uno de sus movimientos limitándole horriblemente.

\- ¡Maldito seas Aku! ¡Lucha como un hombre y no como un cobarde! – Exclamó Jack enfadado, al ver esos malditos trucos de aquel demonio, sabía perfectamente que si Aku se hubiera enfrentado con él en una lucha justa y él hubiera portado su espada ya lo habría derrotado, pero aquel demonio prefería restringir cobardemente sus movimientos alejándole de su espada, para obtener una total ventaja.

\- No me hagas reír samurái, ¿Cómo un hombre? ¿Acaso no dijiste que era un monstruo? ¿Por qué yo el grandioso Aku, debería tener si quiera compasión por un patético humano como tú? – Expresó Aku, y sin esperar respuesta de Jack, utilizando sus poderes de cambio de forma, adoptó frente a los sorprendidos ojos del pelinegro su forma humana, aquella forma que Jack aún recordaba de su antiguo duelo.

\- Miserable… - Fue lo único que pronunció Jack, cuando observó como Aku cambiaba a su forma humana y le observaba en cámara lenta acercarse a él con peligrosos pasos, el pelinegro se encontraba en el suelo incapaz de poder moverse debido a los grilletes que apresaban sus miembros y limitaban sus propios movimientos.

\- Sabía que tarde o temprano sucumbirías a mi poder, samurái y ahora te torturaré de una manera que jamás podrás olvidar JAJAJAAJA. – Mencionó Aku enfatizando cada una de sus últimas palabras.

Aku se encontraba completamente extasiado, podía saborear en cada parte de su cuerpo y alma la deliciosa victoria, aquella deliciosa sensación de poder doblegar a aquel maldito samurái que se había interpuesto en cada uno de sus planes y había acabado con su majestuoso reinado del terror. Por eso, aquel maldito samurái pagaría por todas las humillaciones que le había causado y la mejor manera de vengarse, sería torturándole de la mejor forma que conocía: violándole.

Aku, en su ausencia, vagando por un oscuro limbo, en un lugar en el que no había nada, su consciencia aún permanecía activa. Por lo mismo, había pensado en mil formas de vengarse de aquel molesto guerrero, pero había una que sabía que degradaría al samurái por completo y le haría lamentar el simple hecho de haber nacido. Por eso, sintiendo el irrefrenable deseo de causarle dolor y agonía a aquel humano que tantas veces le había frustrado, se acercó lentamente al pelinegro y con un sádico movimiento le jaló dolorosamente de los cabellos.

\- ¡Ahggg! – Sintió de pronto Jack a Aku tomar sus cabellos con rudeza y levantarle del suelo, en un brusco movimiento e inmediatamente sintió un intenso dolor en su cabeza, pues Aku jalaba sus cabellos con una descomunal fuerza.

\- ¿Te duele, samurái? – Le dijo sádicamente Aku disfrutando con sus ojos cada muestra de dolor de aquel patético muchacho, pues podía apreciar perfectamente en el rostro de Jack, al verle con los ojos cerrados, el dolor que sentía al jalarle rudamente de sus cabellos y aquellos gritos eran una deliciosa sinfonía de agonía para su sádico y demencial apetito de causar maldad.

\- ¡Esto no es nada! – Mencionó Jack, aún cerrando los ojos por el dolor que sentía, no recordaba jamás haber sentido algo similar. Aquella sensación no era como él dolor de un corte, era un dolor mucho más punzante y agudo.

\- Oh ya verás cómo pronto lo que te haga te dolerá al punto de que sólo querrás llorar JAJAJAJAJAAJ. – Reía demencialmente Aku, anticipando en su mente las torturas que le haría a Jack, disfrutaría cada grito de dolor, cada súplica, cada ruego de ese pelinegro, le haría gritar hasta perder la voz y quien sabe quizás hasta le cortara las cuerdas vocales. Pensaba Aku saboreando cada pensamiento diabólico y sádico que pasaba por su mente ante el simple hecho de regocijarse en las formas de torturar al samurái pues le haría pagar todo ese tiempo que había estado vagando en la nada.

\- Tus amenazas no me asustan Aku ¡podrás doblegar mi cuerpo, pero jamás mi espíritu! – Se defendió Jack aun sintiendo como Aku jalaba sus caballos, no se rendiría, no dejaría que aquel ser disfrutara de su miedo, se mantendría lo más compuesto posible y mantendría el temple completamente, había enfrentado demasiadas cosas en su vida como para comenzar a temerle a ese demonio ahora.

\- ¿Ah sí? Eso ya lo veremos, ¿qué te parece si comienzo ahora y probamos por cuánto tiempo más puedes mantener ese espíritu, samurái Jack? – Le dijo Aku, y acto seguido, haciendo uso de su heteromorfia, cambió la forma de su mano derecha humana por una mano con forma de navajas y sin darle tiempo a Jack de reaccionar o prepararse, simplemente comenzó a lacerar la espalda del samurái, clavando en ella, aquellas filosas cuchillas, que en ese momento, eran sus garras.

\- ¡Ahgggggggggggggggggggg! – Gritó Jack al sentir cómo aquellas garras se clavaban en su piel profundamente y comenzaban a rebanarle la espalda, aquel dolor era indescriptible, pero era el claro dolor de un corte, pero un corte profundo que hacía a su carne punzar de dolor, sentía que Aku le desgarraba todo, y al mismo tiempo podía sentir cómo su espalda adolorida comenzaba a sentirse tibia, miró al suelo y observó cómo en el piso caía la sangre a fluidos.

Para Aku, el observar aquella sangre, le hizo sentir un placer infinito, podía sentir cómo en aquello que tenía por "corazón" porque realmente sentía que carecía de uno, se esparcía una deliciosa sensación ¿acaso era la dulce sensación de sentir que tenía en sus manos el suficiente poder para infringirle dolor al samurái y hacerle doblegarse como un vil y patético gusano?

La sola imagen de un Jack humillado por él le causó una alegría eufórica, quería destruirlo, quería torturarlo, quería quemarlo, herirle, romperle los huesos, destrozarlo, quería corromper su duro espíritu, quería mancillar su alma, quería violar su cuerpo, quería desgarrarle el corazón, quería hacerle sentir un dolor indescriptible y quería concentrar todo su odio acumulado en ese cuerpo, en ese ser que le causaba la más grande sensación de odio. Le demostraría a samurái Jack por qué le llamaban "Shogun del dolor".

\- ¿Qué te pareció eso samurái? – Le expresó vilmente Aku, derramando en cada palabra el más tóxico veneno que podía herir el alma del samurái, sí, quería verlo destruirlo, quería hacerle daño, quería romperlo y doblegarlo, y al no escuchar respuesta del samurái, simplemente enojado con su mano de navajas, le rodeó por la cintura para sostenerlo y con su mano derecha humana, le dio una fuerte bofetada que retumbó en el silencio de aquella habitación.

\- ¡AHHHH! – Gritó Jack al sentir la dura bofetada que impactó directamente en su cara dejando su piel blanca completamente marcada.

\- ¡Respóndeme cuando te hablo samurái! – Le gritó Aku enfadado, pero Jack se mantuvo en silencio, no le daría el placer de responderle a ese monstruo, se opondría a él de cualquier forma posible dada sus circunstancias y en aquel momento visiblemente en desventaja, su única forma de rebeldía era simplemente llevarle la contraria.

\- "Resistiré todo, seré fuerte, no dejaré que me venza" – Pensó Jack, mordiéndose los labios para no volver a gritar, aquella bofetada escocía como si le hubieran echado alcohol a sus heridas, y en su espalda sentía como si le estuvieran despellejando porque las heridas que Aku le había hecho eran numerosas, pequeñas y profundas.

\- ¡Maldito samurái! ¿Te atreves a oponerte a mí incluso en estas condiciones? ¡Reconozco tu valor! Pero no durará mucho samurái. Tarde o temprano sucumbirás ante mí, ante el grandioso Aku. – Le dijo Aku a Jack, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a hervir en rabia, sentía que quería matarlo al instante sólo por el enorme enfado que le hacía sentir, pero no, debía torturarlo paciente y lentamente, tenía que hacerle pagar todo, le haría pagar cada derrota, cada herida, cada segundo que le había fastidiado y sería en una larga y tortuosa deliciosa agonía.

Por lo mismo, enojado, por la rebeldía de su presa, aun cuando le tenía aprisionado, aun cuando sus garras desgarraban su piel y carne, incluso cuando le había abofeteado, aquel samurái se le oponía con la misma tenacidad, con la misma valentía que en antaño, por eso irritado comenzó a estrellarlo contra el suelo jalándole de los cabellos.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Soltó un fuerte gritó Jack al sentir su rostro, y su torso estrellarse duramente contra el frío suelo de lo que parecía ser una dura y plana superficie de acero, incapaz de retener su grito agónico e incapaz de evitar morderse los labios al intentar contener su grito frente al dolor del estrepitoso impacto.

Para ese entonces, en su frente, Jack tenía una herida que hacía que de ella saliera sangre que resbalaba por su rostro, pasando por su ojo derecho y nublándole la visión un poco, pensó que con ese despliegue de furia Aku se cansaría, pero nada le preparó para el segundo estrepitoso golpe que le sucedió a ese y como ese siguieron otros, uno tras de otro.

\- ¡GRITA SAMURÁI! ¡LLORA! ¡SUFRE! – Repetía desquiciadamente Aku, disfrutando del sonido del golpe del cuerpo del pelinegro estrellándose contra el duro suelo y observando cómo la sangre salpicaba, al golpear a Jack contra el suelo, como si éste fuera una muñeca de trapo, y cuando sintió la sangre de las heridas de la espalda del samurái salpicar en su rostro y cerca de su boca, lamió aquella sangre del samurái y simplemente le pareció deliciosa.

Aquel líquido carmesí con sabor metálico se le hizo un inusual néctar de vida, quiso probar más en aquel momento, quiso seguir hiriéndole hasta hacerle sangrar, por ello con las cuchillas de sus manos desgarró el cuello de Jack.

\- Ahhhh. – Gemía Jack, sintiendo la enorme impotencia que comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo adolorido y sufriente por el estado en el que se encontraba. Su cabello estaba desparramado para todos lados; su espalda con profundas heridas sangrantes, su mejilla completamente adolorida y raspada, su frente sangrando haciendo que la sangre resbalara por sus ojos cegándole, uno de sus ojos: el izquierdo, hinchado por los golpes que había recibido directo al rostro, su pecho y torso desnudos con marcas planas del suelo y sus labios completamente partidos por las veces, que en vano, para acallar sus gritos, se había mordido, pero como si todo eso no bastara, ahora había sentido como Aku había clavado sus garras en su cuello desangrándole, pensó que Aku le seguiría lacerando, golpeando, abofeteando, pero nada le preparó para lo que sucedió luego:

\- ¡NO! – Exclamó Jack abriendo sus ojos en sorpresa, mientras su corazón comenzaba a palpitar alocadamente como un caballo desbocado en una carrera, todo menos eso, pensaba todo menos la sedienta, húmeda, babosa y pestilente lengua de Aku, lamiendo su cuello probado su sangre. Todo menos eso, todo menos sentir aquella horrible y violenta intromisión de ese ser quien sin ningún reparo lamía su cuello queriendo saciar su sádica sed de causarle daño.

Aku por su parte lamía con deleite el cuello del Jack, jamás pensó que la sangre de ese patético mortal pudiera ser tan exquisitamente deliciosa como lo pensaba, por eso, lamía con locura aquel vital liquido metálico que escurría del samurái, como si fuera un poderoso elixir provisto por un mágico manantial.

Y cuando pudo sentir cómo el cuerpo del pelinegro se estremecía, sintió cómo de pronto un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado y que distaba mucho de sus sádicos instintos comenzaba a despertar en su oscuro y maléfico ser, podía sentir aquella sensación inflamado su propio y oscuro frío y apático interior, ¿acaso era deseo? ¿Deseo por ese muchacho? ¿Deseo por ese asqueroso y repulsivo patético humano?

Pensaba el demonio, y cuando escuchó cómo el samurái soltaba pequeños gemidos, supo que en efecto, le deseaba, deseaba escucharle rogar y llorar, y deseaba mancillar aquel cuerpo indefenso con el mismo deleite con el que un depredador devoraría a su indefensa presa. En ese sencillo instante, Aku supo que nada le causaría más goce que violar al samurái, de manera dura, de un golpe, partiéndole, destrozándole, desgarrándole. Así que sin perder más tiempo, con un rápido movimiento, cambió su mano de cuchillas a su mano humana y posicionó a Jack haciéndole quedar de rodillas, con un duro golpe que le sacó un fuerte quejido de dolor.

\- ¡Ahh! – Grito Jack al sentir cómo de la nada súbitamente Aku le tomaba con una brusquedad abismante y le forzaba a ponerse de rodillas, al sentir sus rodillas en aquella posición no pudo más que sentir cómo una lagrima amenazaba con escurrir de sus ojos, sentía sus rodillas raspadas y aquella posición le hacía tensionar cada uno de los músculos de sus piernas.

"¿Qué pretendes ahora Aku?" – Pensó Jack al instante, sabiendo que sea lo que sea que planearía Aku, tendría que afrontarlo con valentía, pero nada le preparó para la enorme sorpresa de sentir cómo Aku le forzaba a bajar su cabeza contra el suelo en aquella dolorosa posición que hacía que arquera su espalda al máximo, con un rápido movimiento rasgaba la tela de su fundoshi, la única prenda que cubría sus partes privadas, y se acercaba a su oído para lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja y susurrarle.

\- "Voy a violarte samurái Jack, voy a desgarrarte el ano hasta lo más profundo y te haré sangrar con un dolor que no se comparará con nada que hayas sentido antes". – Expresó Aku, poniendo total énfasis en cada una de sus expresadas palabras, disfrutando cómo salían de su boca, una por una.

Jack al escuchar aquellas palabras, sintió un horrible vuelco en el estómago, como un golpe en sus entrañas que le advertían del peligro de la intención de Aku, al mismo tiempo, que su corazón se oprimía inconsolablemente.

"¡NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOO!". – Pensó al instante Jack, todo menos eso, Aku podía abofetearle, Aku podía golpearle, podía quemarle, pisarle, patearle, escupirle, desgarrarle, desangrarle, despellejarle, romperle los huesos, cortarle la lengua, dejarle ciego, todo menos eso, todo menos profanar su cuerpo, todo menos… menos ensuciar lo único que poseía para entregarle a su amante.

\- "No, todo menos eso". – Temió Jack en aquel instante, ante el simple pensamiento de saber que aquel ser pensaba quitarle lo único que le pertenecía única y exclusivamente a Johnny. Lo único que le había entregado por voluntad propia, lo único más sagrado que poseía y le pertenecía, y ahora ese demonio, ese ser, ese monstruo, quería mancillarlo para arrebatarle todo.

\- ¡No lo hagas Aku! ¡Por favor! ¡Haré lo que me pidas, menos eso! – Suplicó Jack, sintiendo cómo en su corazón se cernía la fuerte sensación ahora arraigada de la vergüenza y total humillación, jamás pensó que fuera a suplicarle a ese demonio al punto de estar dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera, pero en ese momento para el joven samurái, cualquier cosa sería mejor a que Aku ensuciara sus entrañas, contaminara su ser y le arrebatara lo único que podría entregarle a Johnny cuando escapara incluso si su cuerpo era cortado en pedazos.

\- ¿Lo que sea? ¿Samurái? - Interrogó sádicamente Aku, al sentir el deleite en sus entrañas de escuchar a aquel samurái, suplicarle de aquella patética forma, en aquella posición sumisa, arrodillado, con su rostro en el suelo completamente desnudo y expuesto para su sadismo y cruel regocijo.

Y no pudo más que pensar en cuál sería la máxima humillación para el samurái que aborrecía con todo su demencial y existencial ser, pensó por unos momentos, observando con sus inflamados ojos de fuego al patético humano, le miró en aquella pose, cabeza agachada en total sumisión y vergüenza con sus manos estiradas, y en ese momento al observar su rostro, al observar su boca, sus labios hinchados y partidos tuvo una grandiosa y perversa idea.

Con rápidos movimientos se posicionó enfrente de Jack y usando su habilidad de cambio de forma, aumentó el tamaño de su pene y poniéndolo en frente del samurái simplemente disfrutando de su bestialidad le dijo en claro tono de orden.

\- Succiónalo hasta el fondo.

Cuando Jack escuchó aquellas palabras, sintió cómo todo su espíritu de lucha pareció morir en ese instante y expresar en palabras el nauseabundo vuelco de su estómago y el tempestuoso y agonizante dolor del tormento que sentía en su corazón, en ese momento, no bastaría para expresar su devastador semblante…

Cuando Aku se dio cuenta de que el samurái no parecía hacer nada ni reaccionar a sus palabras, le sujetó firmemente del cuello asfixiándole, al sentir las manos de Aku posicionarse en su garganta y comenzar a apretarle, Jack comenzó a entrar en pánico al sentir cómo comenzaba a ahogarse, desesperado quiso poder abrir la boca, suplicarle, decirle que se detuviera, pero no podía, simplemente Aku le asfixiaba.

\- ¡RESPÓNDEME CUANDO TE HABLO ESTÚPIDO SAMURÁI! – Le gritó furioso Aku, ¿qué había sucedido con aquellas palabras del samurái de que estaba dispuesto a todo? Pensó sintiéndose engañado y tentándose a eliminarle, así que enojado, con aquella furia, le lanzó un escupitajo a Jack directo en la cara, Jack al sentirlo en su rostro simplemente cerró los ojos sintiendo aquel viscoso y repugnante escupitajo golpear su cara, y en ese momento ya no pudo aguantarlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a descender una tras otras de sus entristecidos y suplicantes ojos negros profundos y abatidos, como si a través de ellos pudiera decirle a Aku:

\- "Lo haré por favor… no puedo… respirar" – Rogó en silencio, y Aku al captar el mensaje, simplemente sonrió sádicamente y le dejo de asfixiar con sus duras manos que se habían ceñido en el cuello de Jack aprisionándole como si fueran inquebrantables candados.

Jack sintió las manos de aquel demonio dejar su cuello, y por un momento se sintió aliviado, creía que moriría en aquel instante, y cuando pudo respirar y creyó que podría descansar por algunos momentos, sintió una fuerte patada de Aku golpearle en la sección arriba de su estómago, sintiendo un crujido que parecía indicar algunas costillas rotas y al sentir aquel golpe no pudo más que gritar.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Y en ese momento nada lo preparó para lo que hizo Aku, sin darle aviso, sin prepararle, sin advertirle, sin decirle nada, simplemente tomó sus cabellos levantando su cabeza y de un golpe introdujo su miembro en su boca. Jack lo sintió en la garganta y sin poder aguantarlo vomitó al instante al sentir cómo ese inmenso falo activaba su reflejo nauseoso haciéndole vomitar en arcadas.

Al sentir y ver aquel acto el endemoniado Aku se enfadó al instante, furioso como el demonio que era, sintiendo la ira agitar todo su desquiciado ser, nuevamente sintió ganar de exterminar al samurái en aquel momento, pero pensando en una mejor forma de hacerle pagar aquella insolencia, con un chasquido de sus dedos hizo salir fuego de las yemas de estos, y simplemente directo a la piel de Jack comenzó a quemarle partiendo por su pecho.

El dolor que Jack sintió al instante no se comparaba con nada, sentía su piel ardiendo en carne viva, Aku quemaba su pecho, su estómago, sus pezones, no había palabras para describir el torturante dolor de esas quemaduras, mucho peores y dolorosas que las laceraciones en su piel, y todos los despreciables actos que Aku ya había hecho con él. Pero como si eso no bastara, llevó una vez más su negro miembro a la boca de Jack, pasándolo por sus labios con la punta de éste y le repitió sin titubeos:

\- Chupalo si no quieres que queme una parte de ti que no querrás perder, samurái Jack. – Le expresó Aku con aquella voz que parecía sonar en eco, mientras que rozaba rápidamente con su mano el miembro flácido de Jack para indicarle cual sería esa parte que quemaría si éste no le obedecía.

Sintiendo su corazón torturado por la opresión ahogante que sentía en su pecho, y sintiendo como sus ojos enrojecidos comenzaban a arderle por las lágrimas derramadas, además de las quemaduras que seguía sintiendo en su cuerpo, Jack no tuvo más opción que humillarse y rebajarse a semejante despreciable y condenable acto, abrió su boca y dejo entrar aquel pestilente, peludo, y sucio miembro de ese monstruo, intentando rogar a sus ancestros para que le dieran fuerzas y pudiera soportar aquellas arcadas que iban y venían como las saladas olas del mar.

Aku sentía la boca húmeda de Jack rodear su miembro de manera exquisita, podía sentir aquella dulce y babosa calidez contraerle, ¿cómo era que no se le había ocurrido antes? Aku no lo sabía, pero lo que sí sabía era que ver a aquel samurái tragarse su falo cálido, se sentía maravillosamente excitante.

Jack no podía soportar aquello, y rogaba una y otra vez a todos los dioses, ancestros, y divinidades que conocía que le dieran fuerza para soportar aquella tortura, y más aún, intentaba pensar en Johnny, aun en aquel tortuoso y desafortunado estado de miseria en el que se encontraba prisionero, intentaba traer luz a su vida, trataba de evocar el rostro de Johnny, intentando pensar que aquel miembro era el de su rubio amante, intentaba pensar que Johnny sensualmente le susurraba de manera erótica con su voz cargada de romanticismo palabras tiernas y cautivantes como:

\- "Chúpalo todo, lindo pimpollo" – En aquel estado, aferrarse a su amado era lo único que podía hacer Jack frente a tan desastroso tormento, pues aquella escena parecía sacada de una película de terror como las que había visto con Johnny, pero por más que intentaba pensar en que aquel falo era la deleitable erección de su amante, fallaba miserablemente al sentir aquel sabor pútrido de ese demonio. No obstante, tenía que contenerse, tenía que soportarlo, debía aguantarlo, se repetía una y otra vez como podía, mientras las lágrimas interminables de sus acongojados y oscuros ojos como su ahora corazón, seguían descendiendo sin reparo alguno.

Aku por su parte disfrutaba de aquellas sensaciones que le proveía la boca de Jack, el samurái mamaba como un dios, para un demonio como él, que jamás había sentido un placer carnal tan terrenal como aquel, aquellas sensaciones eran mucho más reconfortantes que saberse el rey u gobernador del mundo. Por eso, no podía más que sentir el deseo recorriendo todo su cuerpo, su pene estaba cálido, duro como roca, e imposiblemente más hinchado y pronto en cuestión de segundos, botaría su sucio y abundante esperma que el samurái bebería hasta el fondo.

\- Mhhggg mghhh. – Se escuchaba Jack con aquel pedazo de carne en su boca, deseando que por favor Aku encontrara su alivio pronto para acabar con aquella tortuosa agonía y como si las deidades le hubieran escuchado, sintió como Aku en una contracción poderosa se venía en su boca.

Jack quiso separarse y escupir aquello, pero Aku no se lo permitió, al contrario, con su mano izquierda le obligó a mantener así su boca, y Jack tragó parte de aquel asqueroso esperma, queriendo vomitarlo todo y deseando morir en aquel mismo instante por tan repulsivo asco, y para su alivio Aku retiró su miembro de su boca incluso si había tragado un poco, pero sólo para derramarse en su rostro y en su cuerpo, ensuciándole todo, llenándole de ese repulsivo semen cálido, cuantioso y viscoso.

Jack incapaz de soportar aquello, se arrojó al suelo ocultando su rostro, haciendo todo tipo de muecas de asco por lo que había soportado, y ya no pudo evitarlo, completamente descompuesto comenzó a llorar como loco, aquella humillación aquella tortura, todo aquello le volvía loco.

¿Realmente estaba sucediendo aquello? ¿Realmente estaba viviendo aquello? ¿Acaso era una pesadilla? ¿Cómo había ocurrido aquello? Se preguntaba Jack en aquel momento, pensando si por error se había muerto y ahora se encontraba en un infierno.

Aku por su parte sonreía satisfecho, sonreía extasiado, sonreía como un maldito poseso, aquello se sentía glorioso, le encantaba torturar a samurái Jack de aquella vil forma y lo mejor de todo para él, era que la diversión estaba a punto de comenzar.

Jack, quien hasta entonces continuaba desnudo, arrodillado en el suelo, intentando quitarse aquel horrible sabor de la boca, pensó que aquella pesadilla por fin había acabado, pero nada lo preparó para sentir una vez más el pánico que se apoderó de su ser dejándolo estático. No supo cómo ni en qué momento al mirar a su verdugo vio cómo su falo nuevamente se erectaba al máximo, Jack temió lo peor y pensó que ese demonio volvería a obligarle a chuparle, pero no fue así, fue mucho peor, sin darle tiempo alguno Aku insertó su miembro de golpe en su ano estrecho, sin preparar, sin lubricar, sin nada y evidentemente este gesto no sólo causó que las paredes anales del samurái se desgarraran al punto de hacerle sangrar al instante y llorar como loco, sino que también se maldijo y deseó morir con todas sus fuerzas al saber que Aku le había mentido, había sido un tonto, un maldito tonto, había sido un estúpido, un iluso.

¿Cómo pudo siquiera creer en aquel demonio? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ingenuo para creer que ese ser mantendría una promesa? Jack se lamentó y agonizó, porque ya no le quedaba nada, el maldito de Aku se lo había quitado todo.

\- "Perdóname Johnny". - Repitió en su mente Jack, una y otra y otra vez, pidiéndole perdón a su amante rubio, pidiéndole perdón por haberle fallado, por haberle engañado y por haber permitido que el otro le poseyera, él era solamente de Johnny, pero ahora había permitido que otro tomara su cuerpo y eso simplemente no tenía ni perdón ni remedio.

Jack podía sentir cómo el perverso y vil ser que era Aku le envestía sucesivamente, pero no había placer, no había nada, solo una sensación desesperante desgarrándole entero hasta el punto de volverle loco, y sin poder evitarlo, sin poder controlarse, sin importarle ya nada, pues lo había perdido todo comenzó a sollozar estrepitosamente y a gritar su dolor sintiendo que agonizar, gritar y llorar de dolor podrían ayudarle a soportar aquella dolorosa tortura viviente.

\- Jajajaja, así es, samurái Jack, sufre, llora, grita, nadie te rescatará de tu agonía. – Le decía Aku retorciéndose de placer sobre el cuerpo del samurái mientras sentía como aquel delicioso ano contraía su miembro de manera excepcional, podía sentir la propia sangre del guerrero actuar como lubricante para su hinchado miembro.

\- Después de esto serás mi esclavo sexual y nadie te querrá jamás. – Le expresaba sintiendo la delicia del ano estrecho y sangrante de Jack contraerse en su pene con una fuerza descomunal. En ese momento Aku no podía más que deleitarse con los gritos de Jack, y aquellas palabras llenas de saña que le dedicaba, partían el ya resquebrajado orgullo del samurái.

\- Ni siquiera tu rubio amante te querrá o aceptará después de esto, tonto samurái. – Decía demencialmente Aku, y así continuaba también torturando psicológicamente a Jack, disfrutando de su agonía, moviendo sus caderas a un ritmo demencial, envistiendo a Jack una y otra vez sin cesar con total dureza sin importarle en lo más mínimo sus lloriqueos o súplicas.

\- Serás mi perra samurái, serás mi muñeca sexual. Te haré mío tantas veces que no habrá un solo rincón de tu cuerpo que no me pertenezca. –Expresaba Aku, sosteniendo con sus perversas garras las caderas del samurái al punto de clavar incluso sus uñas, mientras bestialmente le envestía metiendo y sacando su pene del estrecho y no preparado ano de Jack que sangraba y se desgarraba más.

\- ¡Pagarás por todos tus insultos de esta forma samurái! – Le expresó Aku deleitado, mientras Jack sólo lloraba y sentía como segundo a segundo su cuerpo y espíritu eran totalmente destrozados.

Y Jack sólo escuchaba aquello, escuchaba cada palabra de ese monstruo que simplemente le había matado, mientras sentía como cada embestida de Aku, era una puñalada más para su corazón destruido, mientras el dolor de todo su cuerpo parecía conjuntarse y hacerle sentir inerte, pues parecía que en cada envestida que Aku le daba, Jack sentía una parte de su corazón, alma y espíritu perderse en la nada.

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. - Gritaba Jack, incapaz de poder hacer algo para evitar aquella agónica tortura a la que Aku le tenía sometido, mientras sentía como todo su cuerpo dolía como si hubiera sido clavado por millones de agujas, y sentía cómo Aku le penetraba, haciéndole arquear la espalda, le jalaba los cabellos, le mordía y escupía o desgarraba hiriéndole y quemándole cuando se le antojaba. No obstante, más que todo aquel daño físico, lo que más le dolía, era saber que aquel demonio mancillaba su cuerpo ensuciándole por completo.

Así continuó Jack soportando a aquel demonio por largas y largas horas mancillándole, hiriéndole, quemándole, haciéndole de todo y en todas las posiciones y formas posibles que permitían su polimorfia.

Aku le había mancillado, Aku le había doblegado, Aku le había violado, Aku le había... Ni siquiera podía decirlo, aquello que le había obligado a hacer Aku, era demasiado obsceno y brutal para siquiera mencionarlo en palabras, pero bastaba con decir que habían sido actos demasiado repulsivos e inhumanos como el simple hecho de haberle también orinado…

Y ahí se encontraba ahora Jack abandonado en aquella habitación completamente en penumbras, deseando morir, esperando la agónica muerte que podría hacerle olvidar todos aquellos momentos de constante tortura.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora? ¿Cómo podría siquiera contemplar los celestinos y hermosos ojos azulinos de su amante ahora que había sido convertido en la perra y mascota de ese demonio? Johnny nunca le aceptaría, Johnny nunca podría tocar su cuerpo herido y profano, Johnny jamás podría volver a amar a alguien como él porque había perdido completamente su pureza, la que aun cuando Johnny había tomado su castidad, conservaba en su corazón y alma, pero ahora todo su ser había sido completamente corrompido y por lo mismo no le quedaba nada.

Nada podría reparar el daño hecho por ese maquiavélico ser conocido como Aku, y ahora en aquel estado, el hermoso samurái conocido alguna vez como samurái Jack se sentía miserable, sucio e indigno para ser amado por su musculoso y maravilloso rubio, porque a los ojos de Jack, Johnny simplemente era perfecto en todo sentido, incluso con su forma de ser despistada, incluso con sus característicos momentos de egocentrismo, incluso con su sinceridad y espontaneidad únicas. Nunca nadie le había demostrado tanto amor y dulzura como aquel muchacho de gafas oscuras que amaba, y ahora Aku ese maldito demonio le había quitado todo, y pronto moriría en aquella oscuridad que se sentía sepulcralmente fría.

\- Maldito seas Aku… - Expresó Jack tirado en el suelo, aún con los grilletes en sus manos y piernas, y un collar de perro que Aku había puesto en su cuello.

Se sentía solitario y destruido y aun en ese estado se preguntaba ¿cómo podía seguir si quiera sintiendo y respirando? ¿Cómo podía siquiera seguir pensando después de todo lo que había acontecido?

Jack quería morir, pero si no lo hacía de la única forma que podría, mordiéndose la lengua, dado su incapacitante estado, era porque aún albergaba en su corazón, la pequeña esperanza de volver a ver a su rubio amado.

Incluso sintiéndose indigno, miserable, sucio y mancillado, incluso en semejante patético estado, nunca dejaría de amar a Johnny, y aunque Johnny le rechazara, aunque Johnny le odiara, y aunque preferiría que el rubio buscara a una sexy mamacita como las que tanto solían gustarle antes de conocerle, preferiría eso antes de sentir el repudio de Johnny al saber que su cuerpo había sido profanado por otro que no era él.

Jack se sentía devastadoramente avergonzado por eso se mantenía así en posición fetal, esperando hasta su último respiro, que la muerte viniera a reclamarle, pero aún manteniendo en su mente, aquella imagen de aquel chico por el cual su corazón desgarrado aún latía.

\- Johnny… – Susurro Jack llorando, queriendo verle por última vez antes de partir y ser llevado por la muerte, su estado de desnutrición era severo, la hipotermia de su cuerpo era intensa, sus heridas eran profundas y el sangrado de su cuerpo era serio, sabía que no resistiría mucho y que tarde o temprano todo acabaría, por eso en aquellos últimos momentos, quería recordar a lo único más hermoso que había tenido en su vida, un curioso y atractivo muchacho de nombre Johnny Bravo…

Eso pensaba Jack, mientras sentía el tiempo transcurrir sin saber qué hora era y fue en ese momento de espera cuando de la nada sorpresivamente comenzó a escuchar un ruido.

Jack no podía ver nada, todo estaba en completas penumbras, de pronto sintió una poderosa y cegadora luz iluminar aquella pequeña habitación que se había convertido en su propia prisión, la luz que le cegaba era demasiado intensa para poder verla con sus hinchados ojos. Sin embargo, cuando escuchó una masculina y profunda sonora e inconfundible voz, sintió como en ese momento, la poca esperanza que le quedaba parecía volver a su vida…

Y cuando creyó por un segundo ver entre toda aquella cegadora luz con dificultad a su amante, todo volvió a estar penumbras, pensando que aquello no había sido más que producto de su imaginación, sintió sus esperanzas una vez más decaer, pero fue entonces cuando le escuchó una nueva vez…

\- ¡Oh cielos! ¿Quién apagó la luz? – Expresó Johnny estirando sus manos intentado encontrar algo en su camino con lo que sostenerse, pues la oscuridad del lugar y sus gafas oscuras no le permitían ver absolutamente nada.

\- ¿Joh… nny?... – Susurró en las penumbras Jack, sintiendo como su corazón parecía revivir lentamente, podía sentir la emoción acumularse en su pecho, aquella sensación eufórica, aquella esperanza resurgir de su corazón muerto como un fénix lo haría al volver de sus cenizas ante aquella esperanza de escuchar la voz de Johnny.

\- ¿Jackie? ¿Papacito eres tú? – Preguntó el rubio aún en aquella total oscuridad intentando localizar de donde venía la voz de su lindo pimpollo, aunque aún confundido al no comprender nada de lo que pasaba.

* * *

Johnny recordaba estar durmiendo pacíficamente en su habitación soñando con chico bonito, cuando de pronto, un estrepitoso ruido le despertó, abrió sus ojos celestinos, pero una intensa luz le cegó, estirando sus manos, tomó sus gafas de sol y se las colocó pudiendo observar que aquella impenetrable intensidad provenía de la espada de su samurái.

\- ¿Jack? – Exclamó Johnny, pensando que aquella luz era causada por alguna acción de su novio. No obstante, cuando observó que Jack no estaba por ningún lado de la habitación tomó la espada y fue envuelto por un enorme destello de luz que le había transportado a aquel lugar.

* * *

\- Joh… nny… – Expresó débilmente Jack, una vez más, reuniendo fuerzas como pudo, su boca estaba completamente seca, y su voz, a causa de sus gritos, estaba ronca y afónica.

Johnny podía escuchar la voz de su lindo primor, pero al escucharla, sintió un cuchillo clavarse en su corazón, la voz de Jack sonaba débil y ronca y aquello inmediatamente le preocupó, al pensar que su lindo pimpollo podría estar en problemas, intentó buscarle, caminando a paso lento, pero no podía encontrarlo, de pronto sintió algo obstaculizándole el camino, algo que parecía ser un bulto, y sin evitarlo tropezó.

\- ¡Agh! – Exclamó Johnny al caer duramente contra el suelo y sentir aquel extraño bulto cerca suyo, y justo en ese momento como si hubiera sucedido algo mágico, la hermética habitación se iluminó por completo y gracias a los lentes que portaba el rubio pudo observar que se encontraba en una pequeña habitación. Sin embargo, cuando observó la dirección donde había tropezado con el bulto, a sus pies, fue cuando sintió como su corazón parecía ser clavado con numerosos alfileres como si alguien le hubiera hecho vudú y en ese momento sin poder evitarlo, sin poder controlarse, sin poder preverlo y sin imaginarlo, simplemente sintió como sus ojos se humedecían al instante, al ver la devastadora imagen que se exponía brutalmente frente a él.

Ahí a pocas distancia de donde había caído, su hermoso y sexy papacito lindo se encontraba completamente desnudo, su hermosa piel aterciopelada estaba cubierta de moretones, quemaduras, cortes, la cantidad de cortes que Jack poseía eran incontables, Johnny recorrió con sus atentos ojos la piel de su lindo pimpollo, pero entre más le miraba más doloroso le resultaba, la piel de su novio estaba cubierta con diversos colores productos de las heridas y quemaduras que poseía, aquello le dejó sin aliento, pues la simple visión de Jack era salvajemente desgarradora.

Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de una sustancia blanca, al pensar en lo que parecía y podía ser, el rubio trago duro, cerró sus puños en señal de enojo, mientras sentía cómo la impotencia y cómo la ira comenzaban a invadir cada célula de su cuerpo, él era un hombre pacífico y no creía en la violencia, pero si aquello era lo que pensaba, en aquel momento, por su sexy papacito, hubiera matado a cualquiera.

\- Jackie… - Susurró Johnny, dejando escapar en aquel susurro el nombre de su lindo chico bonito, el mismo chico atractivo que en aquel momento lucía completamente desvalido y esquelético.

¿Qué le había pasado a su lindo papacito? ¿Qué le habían hecho a Jackie? Pensaba Johnny, incapaz ya de controlar sus lágrimas al seguir observando el rostro de su pimpollo; el hermoso y bello rostro de Jack estaba cubierto de cortes y rasguñaduras, sus ojos estaban hinchados y cubiertos de sangre, sus labios estaban partidos y heridos, el pecho de su chico estaba completamente quemado, y su hermoso y sedoso cabello negro estaba mojado y cubierto de semen, y otros fluidos y aquello simplemente le hizo explotar.

¿Quién? ¿Quién había tocado a su sexy papacito lindo? ¡NADIE TOCABA A SU CHICO!

\- ¡Jack! – Exclamó simplemente Johnny, y sin que pudiera pensarlo simplemente se levantó del suelo, y corrió rápidamente al lado de su lindo pimpollo, intentando socorrerlo y pensando en cómo le quitaría aquellos dolorosos grilletes.

El corazón de Johnny latía impetuosamente acelerado, su corazón dolía horriblemente ante el hecho de pensar en qué tipo de torturas había tenido que experimentar su amante para terminar de aquella forma y en cuánto dolor podría sentir su lindo pimpollo exótico, dando por hecho que su dolor en aquel momento no era nada en comparación a Jackie. Por eso, acercándose a su lado, rápidamente le abrazó para sostenerlo en sus brazos.

Jack al sentir aquella calidez de los brazos de Johnny, sintió como su corazón se contraía dolorosamente, aquella calidez, aquella simple y ardiente calidez parecía reconfortar su cuerpo herido y casi inerte en aquella frialdad absoluta que había cubierto su alma.

La calidez del cuerpo de Johnny era mágica y el sentir sus brazos rodeándole era como un sueño, un hermoso y adorable sueño del que no quería despertar en aquel momento. Sin embargo, sin poder evitarlo, soltó un fuerte quejido de dolor, ya que incluso si Johnny le sostenía cuidadosamente, su cuerpo estaba demasiado lacerado para poder ser capaz de soportar ese tipo de contactos.

\- Ahgghhh. – Se quejó Jack del dolor al sentir a Johnny tocarle.

Y cuando Johnny escuchó aquel quejido de su hermoso chico bonito, no pudo más que sobresaltarse y de un rápido salto hacia atrás, se alejó inmediatamente, abandonando su contacto con Jack.

En aquel momento Johnny estaba devastado, y aunque él solía caracterizarse por ser un chico fuerte y no recordaba jamás haber llorado ni siquiera cuando era una infante, sintió como las lágrimas arremolinadas en sus ojos parecían querer escaparse, más aun al sentirse impotente e inútil al no poder hacer nada para aliviar el contacto de su chico, al percatarse de cómo el simple hecho de tocarle, incluso de la manera más sutil que podía, le causaba daño.

Por lo mismo, Johnny Bravo, no se atrevía a ponerle un solo dedo encima a su amado, el simple pensamiento de saber que con sus toques podía herir más de lo que ya estaba a su lindo pimpollo, hacía doler horriblemente su corazón debido a la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para consolar a su sexy papacito, porque sí, incluso en aquel deplorable y demacrado estado, para Johnny, Jack seguía siendo el mismo chico tímido, respetuoso, cortés y sincero que con su exótica belleza oriental, cautivantes y profundos ojos negros hechizantes, paciente y calmada forma de ser, y muchas otras cualidades más le había enamorado, e incluso así le seguía amando.

Cuando el hermoso pelinegro observó cómo Johnny al tocarle se alejaba inmediatamente de él, a una distancia prudente, sintió como lo que quedaba de su agónico corazón parecía desmoronarse completamente. Jack lo sabía, sabía que aquello sucedería, pero el hecho de saberlo no lo hacía menos doloroso, Johnny le odiaba, Johnny le despreciaba, Johnny había observado las condiciones de su cuerpo y había podido ver en cada una de sus heridas y muestras de tortura, lo que aquel demonio había hecho con su cuerpo, y por lo mismo, ahora le rechazaba, le repudiaba porque su cuerpo había sido contaminado…

Incapaz de poder controlar sus sentimientos, y sintiéndose fatalmente humillado y avergonzado de que Johnny le contemplara en semejante estado, hizo lo único que podía en aquel momento dada la desnudez en la que se encontraba su cuerpo, bajó su rostro completamente avergonzado y apesadumbrado, incapaz de poder mirar a Johnny a la cara, incapaz de querer causarle más rechazo o más asco del que ya creía que le causaba a su musculoso amado.

Johnny pudo observar como Jack súbitamente bajaba su rostro avergonzado, y el ver a su bello samurái con aquel rostro lacerado, herido y humillado, bajando su rostro apenado, hizo que Johnny sintiera como las lágrimas que había luchado por mantener descendieran ahora por sus ojos, no eran muchas, pero evidenciaban claramente el brutal dolor que sentía contraer su corazón y asfixiarle en una agonizante sensación de tormento. La impotencia de no poder hacer nada para ayudar a su lindo pimpollo le dolía más que todo.

Por lo mismo, al observar con dificultad, la brutal imagen de su chico en semejante estado, desnudo y humillado quiso poder ofrecerle algo de dignidad, así que rápidamente comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de su pijama de estampado de tigre, y al quitársela la colocó sobre el pecho de Jack para cubrir también sus partes íntimas, intentando querer ofrecerle la dignidad de la que claramente había sido privado el samurái.

Al sentir aquel gesto, Jack no pudo más que llorar, ¿tanto era el repudio que le causaba a Johnny al punto de cubrir su lastimado cuerpo de aquella forma? Pensaba Jack en su tormentoso estado actual, incapaz de poder ver los sentimientos conflictivos de su amante rubio, quien sufría tortuosamente por sentirse incapaz de prestarle algún tipo de ayuda, y quien en un intento por darle dignidad, le había ofrecido gentilmente su camisa para cubrirle, pero el tormento de Jack era demasiado intenso para ser capaz de apreciar semejante dulce gesto.

\- No llores muñeco… - Fue lo único que pudo decirle Johnny en aquel momento, deseando que de algún modo, él, Johnny Bravo, pudiera hacer que su lindo chico cesara de llorar, en aquel momento, Johnny prefería ser él quien portara todas aquellas heridas, su Jack no había hecho nada para merecer aquello más que enfrentarse a ese demonio que le había causado tanto mal en su vida, y si le decía aquellas palabras no era porque le molestara que Jack llorara, sino porque simplemente no podía soportar verle llorar.

Sin embargo, al pronunciar aquellas palabras, Johnny no obtuvo respuesta más que ver cómo Jack parecía bajar más aún su cabeza en señal de vergüenza, y aquello simplemente le partió lo poco que le quedaba de su alma intacta, pues ni siquiera sabía cómo podía mantener la compostura al ver a Jackie en semejante maltrecha forma.

Jack no podía decir nada, sabía que Johnny odiaba a los llorones, y él no podía evitar derramar aquellas lágrimas, en aquel momento, el hermoso samurái no parecía siquiera discernir la idea de que nada de lo que había ocurrido había sido su culpa. No obstante, el samurái se culpaba a sí mismo por haber sido débil, por haber bajado su guardia, y por haber permitido que Aku le profanara.

Johnny, no sabía qué hacer, quería volver a ver a su lindo bomboncito sonreír otra vez, sabía que las heridas de Jack eran severas, quizás si lo sacaba de ahí, podía hacer que su madre, Suzi, Pops y Carl le ayudaran a tratar a Jack, pero necesitaba sacar a su chico de ahí como fuera. Sin embargo, ¿cómo podría hacerlo si no era capaz de tocarle sin causarle daño? Se debatía Johnny.

\- "¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?" – Pensó el rubio, en aquel momento, sosteniendo su mentón intentando pensar en algo que pudiera ayudarle, recorrió dolorosamente una vez más con su vista cada parte del cuerpo de su amante, si Jack había sido capaz de soportar toda aquella tortura, él también podría soportar la tortuosa sensación de contemplar cada rincón de su cuerpo de aquella manera minuciosa y fue en ese momento cuando observó las manos de Jack y pensó:

\- "Es una locura, pero podría funcionar"- Concluyó el rubio, al observar que la única parte del cuerpo de Jack que se encontraba intacta eran las manos de éste, necesitaba recordarle a su ardiente chico samurái cuánto le amaba, por eso, se arrodilló para estar a la altura de éste y lentamente, sutilmente, con la mayor suavidad que pudo tomó cautelosamente, pero con confianza entre sus grandes y cálidas manos, las manos frías, temblorosas y callosas de Jack.

\- "Es hora de que Johnny Bravo entre en acción" – Pensó Johnny confiado, escuchando en su mente su propia segura y masculina voz que tanto le caracterizaba cuando llegaba a algún tipo de resolución.

Jack se estremeció al sentir cómo las manos cálidas de Johnny, tomaban sus propias manos, pero aun así con aquella sorpresa, no se sintió con el valor de mirarle, pues aún de sus mejillas descendían lágrimas de agonía.

\- Vamos, vamos, oh cielos, no llores Jackie… - Comenzó a decirle dulcemente Johnny reflejando claramente en su rostro lo doloroso que le resultaba ver llorar a su lindo pimpollo, pero Jack al mantener su rostro agachado no podía ver aquella dulce mirada de amor y preocupación que le dedicaba el rubio con una intensa devoción.

\- Vamos, no llores, por favor, no llores Jackie, Johnny está aquí y hará lo que sea para que te pongas feliz. – Le dijo desesperado Johnny, su voz masculina sonaba seria y quebrada y en ningún momento dejaba de sostener dulcemente las manos de Jack, besándolas una y otra vez, acercándolas a su propio rostro y frotándolas en un claro signo de amor y cariño que esperaba llegara a su chico.

Jack al escuchar aquellas palabras y al sentir cómo los dulces y suaves labios de Johnny, aquellos mismos labios que tantas veces habían besado apasionada y salvajemente sus labios, besaban ahora sus manos, no pudo más que levantar su cabeza y dirigir con sus heridos ojos su vista para contemplar aquel gesto de Johnny, y al verle pudo ver en su amante rubio un claro semblante de preocupación cubrir su rostro, y aquella escena, aquel simple gesto, hizo que su corazón doloroso latiera con un poco de alivio.

Johnny besaba sus manos con una desesperación y devoción tan profundas que casi podía sentirlas en la parte más externa de su corazón, pues su interior había sido completamente corroído por el dolor.

\- Johnny… – Susurró casi inaudible Jack… queriendo poder decirle a Johnny todo lo que sentía en aquel momento y su miedo a sentir su rechazo, ¿sería acaso que había malinterpretado los gestos de Johnny? ¿Sería posible que en realidad su rubio no le repudiara como temía?

\- Johnyy… yo… no…. quise… él…. Aku…. Yo… él… me… temo que…. él…. Me… - Jack no podía decirlo, el simple hecho de rememorarlo, le hacía volver a sentirse miserable, pero quería poder expresarle a Johnny que él había puesto todo de sí para evitar aquel fatídico desenlace.

\- Shh no digas más cariño. – Le cortó inmediatamente Johnny, entendiendo claramente a qué se refería su amante, las evidencias en aquella habitación eran claras, y la sangre entre las piernas de Jack revelaba todo. Por eso, simplemente continuaba besando y acariciando las manos de Jack con sus besos y con la suavidad de su rostro. No necesitaba que su papacito volviera a recordar.

\- Lo siento… Johnny… - Fue lo único que susurró Jack, sintiendo que en aquellas palabras Johnny comprendería cuánto remordimiento y desesperación sentía al haber sido incapaz de evitar lo sucedido.

\- No tienes que pedir disculpas lindo pimpollo. Johnny lo comprende todo. – Le confesó Johnny a Jack, no tenía sentido intentar fingir como un payaso que aquello no había pasado, sin importar lo que hubiera sucedido en aquel lugar, él no dejaría de amar un solo segundo a su sexy papacito Jack, y si era necesario haría lo imposible por demostrarle que su imagen de él y su amor no habían cambiado en nada, así significará besar, lamer, y amar cada una de aquellas heridas al estilo apasionado característico de él, característico de Johnny Bravo.

Cuando Jack escuchó aquellas palabras, abrió sus expresivos ojos negros en sorpresa, Johnny ya lo sabía, su amante lo sabía todo y no podía hacer nada para ocultar los hechos o intentar olvidar aquello que había ocurrido, pero ¿realmente Johnny le comprendía? ¿Realmente Johnny comprendía que él se había opuesto con toda su alma a aquel salvajismo de Aku? Que por más que lo había intentado, por más que había tratado de mantener su espíritu intacto, Aku simplemente le había doblegado…

\- ¿Tú… lo comprendes? – Fue lo único que pronunció Jack en aquel divagador estado, impactado de escuchar las palabras de su amante al decirle que él lo comprendía todo… todo lo que había sufrido, sintiendo que tal vez Johnny realmente no le odiaba ni aborrecía ni repudiaba como creía.

\- Claro que sí caramelo, pero lo único que importa es que el increíblemente guapo Johnny Bravo no dejará de amarte un solo segundo. ¡JUM HA! – Mencionó seriamente Johnny con su voz característica, dejando ir por un segundo la mano de Jackie para efectuar aquellos movimientos propios de él en momentos como esos y que le dejarían en claro a Jackie que incluso si podía entender la situación, no dejaría de amarle, y por lo mismo, para reafirmar sus palabras, volvió a sostener sus manos, pero esta vez se acercó lentamente a su rostro dispuesto a besar a su pelinegro muy suavemente en apenas un roce, para no causarle dolor en sus partidos labios heridos. No obstante Jack le esquivó.

Cuando Jack escuchó aquellas palabras, sintió como su corazón y ser entero se estremecían al escuchar aquellas palabras de amor que fueron como una dulce y compasiva caricia para su alma herida. Aquellas palabras se sentían para él como la sutil caricia de las gotas de lluvia en un día extremadamente cálido, pues esas palabras tenían en él mismo impacto, pues sentía como en su corazón comenzaban a fluir como el agua, una vez más, ilusiones por vivir y esperanzas de seguir siendo amado.

Porque incluso en aquel estado, incluso con su cuerpo brutalmente sodomizado, incluso con semejante violación contra su persona y vil acto, Johnny seguía amándole, amándole del mismo modo en que aquella noche de pasión en su lecho de amor se lo había dejado en claro, y él había sido un tonto por temer, que ese maravilloso ser, pudiera dejar, un solo segundo, de amarle o sentir por él de la forma que lo hacía, y cuando sintió como Johnny se acercaba lenta y peligrosamente a su rostro para besarle, demostrando en aquel gesto claramente que aún le amaba con locura, quiso corresponderle, pero no pudo, no podía permitir que Johnny le besara, porque aun cuando había escupido e intentando expulsar por todos los medios en su condición, la deplorable la semilla de Aku, el amargo sabor de ese ser aún seguía en su corazón y en su boca.

Por eso, simplemente esquivó a su amante, y con palabras cortadas y cargadas de tristeza le dijo arrepentido.

\- Lo siento Johnny, pero no puedo… Aku él... Me obligó... A trag…. – Quiso decirle dolorosamente Jack para explicarle que no podía permitirle besarle y sentir aquella repulsiva esencia de ese endemoniado ser que le había doblegado, pero grande fue su sorpresa al sentir como Johnny simplemente le silenciaba con un delicado beso, casi un roce y aquel simple contacto, inocente, delicado y puro fue todo lo que necesitó para sentirse completamente amado por aquel ser, que una vez más, era capaz de sacarle de aquel profundo túnel de oscuridad que parecía siempre perseguirle y atormentarle, y cuando se separó pudo escuchar como Johnny le decía.

\- Te amo Jackie, siempre serás mi chico número 1… y eso no cambiará con nada, tienes la palabra de Bravo, Johnny Bravo. – Le respondió simplemente Johnny en aquel suave y delicado contacto, y simplemente para demostrarle cuánto le amaba, cuánto le valoraba y cómo lo que hubiera pasado no cambiaría el hecho de que Jack siguiera siendo su más valioso tesoro y su chico número 1, con la mayor concentración, la más grande delicadeza, y cómo si se tratara de la más importante misión en su vida, comenzó a deslizar suavemente sus labios por cada pedazo de piel de Jack herida, depositando sus labios suavemente y retirándolos una y otra vez, para besar de manera sutil, casi fantasmal la piel de su amado reverenciando su piel como merecía, pero también con la firme convicción de que Jack sabría en aquel gesto que siempre amaría cada parte de su cuerpo.

Jack al sentir aquel impactante y conmovedor gesto profundo de Johnny, no pudo más que sentir cómo su corazón como un fénix, de la muerte renacía, podía sentir sus mejillas aún en aquel estado de enrojecimiento, por primera vez teñirse, no por heridas o vergüenza, sino por el arrebatado amor que le había invadido al sentir y convencerse de que Johnny no le despreciaba, no le repudiaba, no le odiaba ni mucho menos le rechazaría, al contrario simplemente Johnny le amaría, tal y como en aquel momento, se lo demostraba, con aquellos traviesos y sensuales suaves y delicados besos como si fueran aterciopelados petalos de flores de cerezo.

En aquella habitación herméticamente cerrada, Jack por primera vez, podía vislumbrar una remota luz de esperanza, no importaban los castigos que había recibido su cuerpo, no importaban las humillaciones desgarradoras a la que le había sometido Aku, lo único que le importaba en aquel momento era que incluso en aquella situación que parecía una horrible pesadilla, Johnny le amaría como siempre. Por lo mismo, sin importar el dolor de sus impactantes heridas, aun con aquellos grilletes restringiendo sus movimientos, aun con todas y cada una de aquellas dificultades, simplemente se dejó llevar, y olvidando el desgarrador dolor de cada una de sus heridas y cada uno de sus movimientos, simplemente se fundió en un sensual beso de amor, perdiéndose completamente en él, con su rubio amor.

Johnny y Jack se besaron con pasión en aquel momento, fundiéndose en un sensual y fogoso beso, que a medida que avanzaban los segundos parecía volverse mucho más intenso, Jack ahora podía sentir su corazón aceleradamente, pero no por el dolor, la angustia, la tristeza o el miedo, sino por saber que Johnny le amaría sin importar lo que hubiera sucedido, su corazón latía por la alegría de saber que su rubio amante aún continuaba amándole, e incluso con su rostro herido y ardiendo producto de los golpes que Aku le había propinado, podía sentir sus propias mejillas colorearse al disfrutar de la intrusiva lengua de Johnny, quién le había forzado a abrir su boca, para unir sus lenguas en una ardiente batalla de sensualidad y romance sin precedentes.

Johnny por su parte se sentía feliz de saber que su lindo papacito, le correspondía en aquel beso y besar a su chico y saber que no se rendiría y ambos superarían aquel obstáculo le causaba una sensación incomparable de alegría, amaba a Jack y simplemente nada lo cambiaría, por eso continuaba besándole de aquella forma intensa, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de su chico bonito quien le correspondía con el mismo anhelo, y cuando sintieron cómo les comenzaba a faltar el oxígeno, ambos chicos se miraron por largos segundos en silencio, disfrutando de su compañía y sintiendo que con el simple de hecho de estar juntos, nada ni nadie podría arruinarles o separarles.

\- Te amo Johnny… - Le dijo Jack cuando se separó de su musculoso rubio, poniendo en aquellas simples tres palabras todo el sentimiento que pudo, sin dejar de mirar un solo segundo a Johnny, incluso si sus ojos hinchados y cubiertos de sangre, le dificultaban considerablemente ver, no apartó su vista un solo segundo del hombre que amaba con toda su alma y ser...

Por fin podría recuperar sus ilusiones rotas, por fin podría recuperar su dignidad perdida, por fin podría recuperar su katana y por fin podría darle nuevamente muerte a Aku. En el corazón de Jack no había más felicidad que saber que todo nuevamente volvería a la normalidad, eso era lo que pensaba el hermoso samurái, y justo cuando por fin pensó que en aquel momento todo acabaría, todo el sufrimiento, la tristeza, la desesperación, y agonía fue que ocurrió en un simple y terrorífico parpadeo….

Justo ahí frente a la atónita mirada de sus oscuros e impactados ojos, lo vio…

Vio como el cuerpo de su amado, específicamente, su corazón era atravesado súbitamente, de un solo golpe, de la nada, por las filosas garras de Aku.

\- JAJAJAAJAJAJ tonto samurái… ¿creíste que ese tonto podría alejarte de mí? – Escuchó que le decía Aku con aquella voz demencial nuevamente resonando.

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. – Gritó Jack lo más fuerte que pudo, al ver como en frente a sus ojos el cuerpo cubierto de sangre de Johnny caía sobre sus propios brazos y la sangre de éste salpicaba sobre su rostro y cabello, mientras a medida que pasaban los segundos observaba que el cuerpo casi inerte de Johnny, se ponía pálido, perdía el pulso y lentamente frente a él desfallecía.

\- ¡Johnny! ¡Johnny! ¡Johnny! – Gritaba Jack una y otra y otra vez, mientras las lágrimas automáticamente descendían de su rostro y trataba de sacudir el cuerpo de Johnny en vano.

\- Jack…ie… - Fue lo único que susurró Johnny, y Jack simplemente se negaba a creer aquello que veían sus ojos, su amor, Johnny, el ser que había logrado amar con toda su alma, muerto en sus propios brazos, con un enorme hueco en su corazón y las garras negras de Aku aun perforándole con saña y entonces suplicó a sus ancestros, a las divinidades y a todos quienes pasaron por su mente por un milagro y como por arte de magia, abrió enormemente los ojos, sintiendo las lágrimas descender por su rostro, se llevó la mano al corazón, sintiendo lo agitado que se encontraba, y simplemente despertó…

Despertó de lo que había sido la peor de todas sus pesadillas, una sádica y tortuosa pesadilla y la más escabrosa de todas…

\- Jack… Jack… ¿estás bien, lindo pimpollo? – Le susurró preocupado Johnny, sosteniéndole de las manos, su hermoso papacito hacía varios minutos estaba moviéndose alterado en la cálida cama que ambos compartían. Por eso, preocupado comenzó a llamar su nombre, más aún cuando le escuchó gritar y llorar.

\- ¿Joh…nny? ¿D-dónde… Es…toy? – Preguntó el hermoso samurái completamente desorientado sin entender qué era lo que estaba pasado, intentando ajustar sus ojos a la luz de aquella lámpara de noche.

Jack respiraba agitadamente y podía sentir su corazón contraído de una forma dolorosa, sentía que su cuerpo estaba empapado en sudor y aún sin comprenderlo, seguía derramando lágrimas sin cesar. La pesadilla que había tenido le había desorientado y atemorizado de una manera brutal.

\- Estás en la habitación de tú y yo, en nuestro dulce y apasionante lecho de amor, lindo primor, ¿Qué sucedió bonito, por qué lloras? – Preguntó Johnny preocupado con su tono de voz característico de preocupación al ver a su lindo chico samurái en aquel estado agitado, su Jackie respiraba agitadamente, de sus ojos caían cristalinas y tristes lágrimas y su cabello y cada parte de su cuerpo estaba empapado en sudor, por eso al verle, inquietándose de inmediato, no pudo más que acercarse a él en la cama, sostener sus manos, y mirarle fijamente, mientras en un dulce y amoroso gesto besaba sus lágrimas para limpiarlas.

Jack, quien continuaba choqueado por aquella desgarradora pesadilla, incapaz de poder creer que todo había sido producto de un mal sueño, intentaba calmar sus agitados pensamientos. Cuando escuchó a Johnny decirle aquellas palabras, expresándole que ambos se encontraban en aquella cama, y le sintió tomar sus manos con la calidez característica de éste y besar en un dulce y tierno gesto de consuelo, sus lágrimas, sintió como poco a poco a su corazón retornaba la calma, así que intentó expresarle a su amor que era lo que le había sucedido.

-Yo… me temo que tuve una horrible pesadilla, Johnny. – Le expresó Jack sentándose en aquella cama sin soltar un solo segundo las fuertes y protectoras manos de Johnny, mientras se arrimaba más contra su pecho buscando la protección y calidez de su amor.

\- Dime más, Johnny quiere escucharlo todo si eso reconforta a mi lindo caramelo de azúcar. – Le dijo tiernamente Johnny, sin perder en ningún momento su dulzura y encanto, Johnny Bravo, solía ser todo un romántico, por lo mismo ni siquiera en aquel momento dejaba de expresar su amor y devoción por ese chico que le había vuelto loco, y al sentir a Jack buscar su calor y confort no pudo más que abrazarlo protegiéndole y cobijándole con sus musculosos y fuertes brazos.

\- Yo… lamento si perturbe tu sueño, Johnny… - Le dijo Jack disculpándose y lamentando el hecho de haber perturbado los dulces sueños de su amante, de aquel modo tan brusco, negándole su descanso.

\- Tranquilo lindo pimpollo, ¿quién necesita dormir cuando despiertas para ver a un lindo papacito sexy como tú? – Le dijo simplemente Johnny, dándole un suave beso en los labios para enfatizar cada una de sus palabras y dejarle en claro a Jack que el hecho de haberle despertado carecía de importancia para él, sin perder de su vista a su hermoso pelinegro, esperando saber aún que había causado semejante estado de alteración en su chico.

\- Yo… tuve un sueño con Aku… - Comenzó a relatar su sueño Jack, y al sentir las caricias de Johnny, sus fugaces y alentadores besos, su amor, y los arrulladores latidos de su corazón, sintió toda la paz y el apoyo que necesitaba para contarle a Johnny aquello que había experimentado en la más oscura y terrorífica de sus pesadillas.

Por largos minutos Jack relató cada detalle de lo acontecido, a veces se detenía y apretaba firmemente las manos de Johnny cuando debía relatarle los momentos más angustiantes y Johnny en señal de apoyo y afecto le calmaba con un beso o una suave y dulce caricia…

\- Yo… no deseo recordar más a ese monstruo ni a ese sueño… - Expresó de pronto Jack al haber relatado la mayor parte de lo que había vivido en aquella espantosa pesadilla.

Johnny, quien hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio escuchando atentamente a su lindo pimpollo, no pudo más que entender el deseo de su amante al querer olvidar aquella situación por completo, incluso si tan solo había sido producto de su mente, quería ayudar a su chico y hacerle olvidar a aquel miserable monstruo que parecía querer atormentar a su bomboncito para siempre y lo único que podía pensar era en cuánto odiaba a aquel oscuro ser, que aún permanecía en la mente de su Jack, y Johnny simplemente no lo podía tolerar, quería que su lindo papacito pensara única y exclusivamente en él, en Johnny Bravo.

\- Tranquilo bonito… No lo necesitas recordar. – Le dijo simplemente Johnny, dándole suaves palmaditas en la espalda reconfortándole y comenzando a sentir como en su propio ser un sentimiento de impotencia se apoderaba de él, parecía que cuando se trataba de su lindo chico, no podía hacer nada más que confortarle de aquella manera dándole toda su atención, cariño y amor. Eso pensaba Johnny, cuando de pronto escuchó a su lindo chico samurái expresarle una petición que le sorprendió.

\- Johnny… hazme olvidar… Hazme olvidar a ese horrible demonio del mal… hazme olvidar sus toques… - Le rogó suavemente Jack, con aquella voz y entonación que usaba cuando podía sentir la verdadera desesperación, con una voz llena angustia y dolor.

Al escuchar aquellos ruegos de su hermoso amante, Johnny se sorprendió, sintiendo una ligera punzada en su corazón ¿cuánto había sufrido Jackie en sus sueños y que tan nítido había sido para que él poderoso guerrero que era su chico, acudiera a él con semejante ruego? Pensó Johnny sorprendido, y cuando escuchó las otras palabras de Jack, supo que simplemente le ayudaría como fuera.

\- Johnny… yo… te pido humildemente que me hagas sentir que aquella pesadilla fue sólo eso… - Le suplicó nuevamente Jack, esta vez mirándole directamente a sus profundos ojos azules, ambas miradas se fundieron por largos segundos, y al ver aquellos serios, bellos e insistentes ojos de Jack rogarle de aquella forma silenciosa en esa simple mirada de súplica no pudo más que aceptar, deseando poder ayudar a su lindo pimpollo, que en ese momento necesitaba de un superhéroe para poder rescatarle de pensar en aquellos tormentosos recuerdos, y ¿quién mejor que él para ser el Bravoman que necesitaba su sexy Jack?

\- ¡Oh cielos! Cuando mi lindo pimpollo me pide algo, me veo en la necesidad de cumplirle ¡JUM HA JUM! – Le dijo seriamente Johnny, moviendo sus brazos lo que podía en la cama, ya que Jack aún se encontraba aferrado a él, y agregó sonriendo y mirándole fijamente:

\- Así que este muñeco te dará todo lo que le pidas, sexy papacito pelinegro. – Aclaró Johnny, dispuesto a todo por su lindo novio, no importaba que le pidiera Jack, él simplemente accedería a cada petición del samurái, usando el mejor de sus encantos al estilo Bravo. Sin embargo nada le preparó para las palabras que pronunció su exquisito chico de labios sabor a caramelo.

\- Yo… te pido que me des esto. – Le dijo secamente Jack, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, evidenciando en las oscuras gemas que eran sus negros ojos, la sinceridad de sus palabras, mientras sentía como sus mejillas rápidamente se coloreaban de rojo y su corazón comenzaba a latir como loco, sin dejar de posar su mano izquierda sobre la tela del pantalón de Johnny, en su entrepierna para hacer énfasis de que era lo que quería.

Quería a Johnny, en aquel momento, Jack necesitaba olvidar a cualquier precio, y la única forma de olvidar todo era que Johnny le hiciera el amor de manera salvaje y con locura, que Johnny le penetrara tan fuerte haciéndole gemir y llorar de placer, de tal modo que con aquello pudiera olvidar todos y cada uno de aquellos toques de ese maldito monstruo que le hacía enloquecer, y si algo había aprendiendo en el tiempo que llevaba ya con Johnny, era que nadie era mejor que su amante rubio para hacerle olvidar todas y cada una de sus preocupaciones, hasta perder la consciencia y desfallecer por el placer..

Johnny por su parte, al escuchar aquellas palabras de su pelinegro, se sorprendió al instante, la mano traviesa de Jack se había posicionado peligrosamente sobre la tela de su pantalón, y de todas las cosas que pensó que le pediría su samurái, jamás pensó que hacerle el amor fuera una de ellas y por la forma en que Jack mantenía firmemente su mano sobre su entrepierna, parecía que el pelinegro quería comenzar probando su dulce y caliente leche.

\- ¡Oh cielos! ¿Dónde quieres que te lo de, dulce caramelo? – Le preguntó sorprendido Johnny sintiendo como sus mejillas enrojecían al instante, y su erección comenzaba a cobrar vida al sentir cómo la traviesa mano izquierda de Jack, se había introducido como una resbalosa y astuta serpiente dentro de sus pantalones, para comenzar a acariciar su erección ligeramente dormida, pero al sentir esa callosa y cálida mano acariciarle con total maestría, sintió como su erección lentamente comenzaba a cobrar vida, alzándose con total orgullo.

Jack podía sentir cómo las caricias y movimientos que realizaba con su mano, parecían ayudar a despertar el flácido miembro de su amante, Jack acariciaba el pene de Johnny, con una devoción apabullante, lo acariciaba con suavidad y con maestría en diferentes direcciones bombeándolo con sus dedos con tal de causar que ésta despertara, y al sentir cómo repentinamente se llenaba de sangre y se ponía duro, supo que estaba realizando un buen trabajo y se sintió orgulloso pues si había sido capaz de lograr aquella maniobra con éxito, se lo debía a Johnny, quién le había enseñado todo lo que ahora él sabía de aquel sensual arte.

Por eso sin contenerse un solo segundo, con un deseo y pasión irrefrenable, continuó acariciando ese delicioso pedazo de carne, despertándolo con anhelo, necesitaba sentir a Johnny, necesitaba sentir a su rubio, y necesitaba saber que él mismo tenía el control de aquella situación, para sentir que podía dominar y controlar lo que ocurría a su alrededor a diferencia de su sueño.

Johnny por su parte sentía las maestrales manos de Jack acariciarle con una ansiedad voraz e irrefrenable, podía sentir claramente el deseo y la ansiedad de Jack consumir el cuerpo de su pelinegro, pues sus toques era atrevidos y obscenos, impropios de su siempre serio y compuesto chico guerrero, pero a Johnny le encantaba, le encantaba sentir que su sexy papacito le amaba a ese punto de que su cuerpo, el cuerpo de Johnny Bravo, le volviera loco.

\- Quiero que me lo des en todas partes Johnny. – Respondió de pronto Jack, interrumpiendo los ardientes pensamientos de Johnny, queriendo sentir a su amante rubio penetrándole duro, adentrándose en el rincón más profundo de su cuerpo, insertándose en su ano y llenándole por completo con su prominente venoso e hinchado miembro, que en aquel momento se alzaba exquisitamente erecto comenzando a gotear ese delicioso néctar que constituía el esperma de Johnny.

Desde que ambos habían compartido por primera vez su lecho de amor y habían tenido sexo, varias veces como esas se habían repetido y en cada una de ellas, Johnny le había enseñado a Jack muchas cosas más, que en aquel momento, deseaba poner en práctica para aumentar su confianza y sentir que él podía mantener un perfecto control de aquella situación.

Por eso, sin dejarle más tiempo a su musculoso rubio, con unos tácticos movimientos propio de un guerrero como él, le bajó los pantalones a Johnny, lo suficiente para dejar al descubierto aquella escultural belleza que era el pene erecto del rubio alzándose duro como una majestuosa estatua, y Jack no podía más que contemplar aquel excitante falo goteando luciendo apetitoso y deleitable, causándole en aquel momento deseos de probarle más que nada.

\- ¡Oh cielos Jack! ¡Eres un lindo papacito travieso! – Expresó Johnny sintiendo como Jack comenzaba a acercar su rostro a su altiva erección, mientras seguía con sus caricias masturbándole en la forma más exquisita.

De las veces que había estado con su despampanante samurái, no recordaba jamás haber visto a su chico tan atrevido como en aquella noche en que parecía que la pesadilla de su Jackie le había afectado, al punto de querer controlar, aquel nocturno encuentro de amor de ambos, y Johnny simplemente se dejaba hacer sintiendo la pasión de Jack consumirle de una forma que le hacía delirar, y cuando sintió como su chico envolvía su caliente erección tragándosela en su boca, sintió que si hasta ese entonces su corazón latía con locura, ahora su corazón definitivamente se había vuelto loco, pues la intensidad con la que latía, era demasiado grande.

Jack tenía justo en frente de su nariz y boca la apetitosa erección de Johnny que se exponía como una deleitable golosina, y al contemplarla, no pudo más que relamerse los labios por el antojo para posteriormente succionarla. Jack la envolvió con su cálida y húmeda boca, sintiendo de inmediato cómo aquellos sabor dulce, ácido y salado de la erección de su amante rubio se mezclaban en su lengua para hacerle disfrutar de aquel divino néctar que constituía el sabor único de su amante, y que él como un goloso saboreaba con total abandono.

Y Jack al sentir el exquisito sabor de Johnny, no pudo más que alegrarse y sentir cómo su corazón se llenaba de un placentero y enloquecedor goce que fluía por cada una de sus venas, el sabor de Johnny era simplemente…

\- Delicioso… jamás había probado algo tan delicioso Johnny. – Dejó salir Jack deseosamente, reflejando en sus palabras todo su deseo y la lujuria que le carcomían completamente, pero sin arrepentirse tampoco, pues le alegraba saber que su amante escucharía de sus propios labios la apreciación que tenía de su maravilloso falo.

\- ¡Oh cielos! – Cuando Johnny escuchó aquellas sensuales palabras salir de la boca de su hermoso pelinegro, no pudo más que exclamar en sorpresa sintiendo como su pene se alzaba erecto hinchado y venoso palpitando con furia por las atenciones que le daba el samurái, quien con gran maestría, lamía cada parte de su longitud, con su lengua húmeda y babosa como si con aquellas lamidas, chupadas y succiones la reverenciara, por lo mismo Johnny no pudo más que llevar sus manos al cabello de Jack sosteniéndole con fuerza para intentar encontrar apoyo.

La excitación que sentía Johnny era demasiada, podía sentir el propio sudor de su cuerpo comenzando a empaparlo y su corazón acelerado latía increíblemente agitado, aquella boca divina de Jack se sentía como pura gloria, y las cosas que hacía con su lengua le hacían enloquecer de placer.

El rubio no recordaba jamás a ver visto a su lindo papacito tan atrevido como en aquella noche, en que se lo chupaba como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Jack por su parte, continuaba administrado sus especiales atenciones al pene duro de Johnny, el sabor de su musculoso rubio le tenía extasiado, Johnny simplemente sabía delicioso, y por lo mismo sentía que no podía dejar de chuparle y lamer cada parte expuesta de ese delicioso y duro pene que se le ofrecía en bandeja.

En aquel momento, el deseo del samurái era demasiado intenso para dejarse llevar por su propia moralidad, pues el deseo parecía apoderarse de cada parte de su cuerpo haciéndole actuar de aquella manera tan pervertida y atrevida…

Sin embargo, Jack lo necesitaba, necesitaba amar a Johnny, necesitaba poder sentir que podía entregarse libremente a su amado en semejante situación para poder olvidar aquellas momentos de su pesadilla con Aku, y sabía que si se descuidaba un solo momento, y comenzaba a pensar en ello, el pánico, el dolor, la agonía, el sufrimiento y la tortura de aquellos recuerdos volverían a atormentarle, incluso si en su mente se decía una y otra vez, que todo aquello había sido falso. Pero para él, el saber que podía disfrutar del delicioso e incomparable sabor del pre semen de Johnny, de saborear su dulce semilla y su erección con gozo, sin repulsión, sin asco, sin arcadas como había sucedido con aquel demencial demonio, le otorgaba paz a su alma, pues si realizaba aquellos actos atrevidos era única y exclusivamente porque él y su amado eran los involucrados.

\- Oh sí… papacito, así… - Gemía Johnny sintiendo cómo Jack seguía administrando lengüetazos y lamidas de una manera deliciosamente pecaminosa, su chico era todo un experto, y al mirarle con sus observadores ojos azules no pudo más que regocijarse con la imagen, los cabellos negros de Jack estaban revueltos, sueltos y empapados con sudor haciéndole lucir de una manera exótica y salvaje y al verle lamiendo así su erección, no pudo evitar pensar que en aquel momento su samurái parecía un adorable gatito encantador, lamiendo su pene con tal de conseguir aquella tan ansiada leche.

Jack por su parte, podía sentir su propia erección palpitando por la sangre ahí acumulada, le encantaba poder probar el delicioso sabor de su amante, y aquella tarea la disfrutaba con lujo y paciencia. No obstante, al sentir cómo el pene de Johnny se encontraba hinchado, erecto y palpitando, sintió su propio líquido escurrir abundantemente de su pene, incluso resbalando a lo largo de toda su erección y descendiendo hasta su entrada debido a la cantidad que fluía sin cesar, y por lo mismo pensó que si seguía así, posiblemente ya no podría aguantar más.

Por eso, abandonando con renuencia la erección de su amante, que hasta ese entonces había tenido dentro de su boca, se saboreó los labios disfrutando del sabor de Johnny, condujo sus manos a sus propia erección acariciándola para darle la merecida atención que necesitaba, ante los ojos intensos de Johnny, quien le observaba atentamente sin perder de su vista un solo movimiento del pelinegro.

Johnny observaba atentamente como Jack abandonaba su laboriosa tarea de mamarle maravillosamente para comenzar a acariciarse, los actos de Jack sorprendían y calentaban al rubio con la misma intensidad que lo haría una fogata, normalmente no era común que su chico fuera tan activo en una sesión de sexo, pero si el mantener la situación bajo control ayudaba a su lindo papacito a sentirse mejor, Johnny le seguiría aquel juego, después de todo a Johnny Bravo le encantaba jugar al juego del sexo. Por eso le observaba maravillado, y cuando contempló cómo su lindo pimpollo gateaba hasta él para ponerse frente a él y decirle con una voz increíblemente sensual y atrevida poco característica de su tímido chico.

\- ¿Disfrutando la vista, Johnny? – El rubio sintió como parecía perder la poca cordura que tenía, ante aquella actitud tan candente y desvergonzada de Jack.

\- ¡Oh, sí! – Fue todo lo que respondió entusiasmado Johnny, sintiendo cómo simplemente incapaz de controlarse acercaba a su chico jalándolo del cuello para fundirse en un sexual y apasionado candoroso beso, al probar los labios de Jack, Johnny pudo sentir su propio sabor en ellos, y ese simple hecho le calentó al saber que los labios de su chico sabían a su propia esencia.

Johnny podía sentir cómo su propia erección parecía explotar debido a la enorme cantidad de sangre acumulada en ella que la tenía hinchada y erguida como una estatua, quería poseer a su chico, quería sentir aquel delicioso pasaje anal estrecho de Jack que siempre le recibía con la misma succionadora acogida, la pasión fluía por sus venas y sentía toda la sangre acumularse alrededor de ellas, aquel deseo que recorría su cuerpo, parecía maniatarle al punto de necesitar poseer a su chico y querer envestirle con toda su fuerza como si estuviera poseído por una bestia.

\- ¡Oh cielos! ¡Quiero metértelo! – Dijo simplemente Johnny cuando se separó de aquel húmedo y baboso beso que había compartido con Jack en una sensual batalla de salivosas lenguas. No obstante, cuando observó las siguientes acciones de su osado samurái, supo que si hasta ese entonces había tenido el auto control suficiente para no abalanzarse sobre Jack y cogerlo como si fuera una bestia, ahora probablemente se abalanzaría sobre él como un demente.

Jack al escuchar aquellas palabras desesperadas de Johnny y al sentir su propia erección derramando su líquido seminal sin cesar, supo que no podría aguantar más, necesitaba sentir a Johnny en lo más íntimo de su ser, necesitaba que Johnny pudiera besar, morder, lamer, chupar, y reverenciar cada pedazo de su propia piel, para sentir en ella sus besos, mordidas y lamidas y saber que cada sensación que le causaría Johnny le demostrarían que si su cuerpo quedaba con heridas, rasguños, moretones y mordidas, éstas serían únicamente causadas por el abrumador deseo carnal de Johnny.

Por eso, tomando rápidamente una almohada la colocó tras su espalda, de tal modo que se estiró acostándose boca arriba y usando sus piernas levantó su trasero dejándolo totalmente expuesto en aquella posición similar a la posición sexual "rock and roll", luego llevó sus dedos índice, anular y medio de su mano derecha a su boca para chuparlos y cubrirlos con una generosa cantidad de la más caliente y abundante saliva, y ante los atónitos ojos de Johnny que parecían quemarle con el claro deseo que se expresaba en ellos, comenzó a insertarlos en su propio ano preparándose con total habilidad para Johnny.

Los ojos de Johnny ardían con un quemante deseo, sentía su corazón latir como desquiciado en su pecho amenazando con asesinarle de un paro cardiaco, podía sentir la propia sangre acumularse en su nariz ante el peligro de un inminente derrame nasal, aquella visión era simplemente jodidamente excitante, y nada había preparado a Johnny Bravo, para contemplar a su usual chico tímido pelinegro en la cama, comportarse de aquella forma tan lujuriosa, sobre todo porque Johnny esperaba que después de la pesadilla que le había comentado su chico, éste esperara que Johnny tomara la iniciativa con delicadeza y tacto para hacerle sentir que nada le causaría daño, pero por lo que podía apreciar, la necesidad de su papacito de sentirse libre y desinhibido y de poder actuar con voluntad propia de aquella forma tan desvergonzada, era justo lo que su chico necesitaba y ¿quién era él para cuestionar los sexuales deseos de su ahora exquisitamente sensual y obsceno papacito?

Jack sentía como su cuerpo parecía quemarle con desenfreno, las quemaduras que Aku le había hecho en su piel, en su sueño, no parecían nada en comparación a sentir cómo su cuerpo se inflaba en llamas de puro intenso sexual deseo, más aún, al observar cómo los ojos velados de Johnny por la lujuria, parecían comerle vivo con aquella viciosa mirada, y aquello le hacía sentir más y más atrevido.

Jack necesitaba aquello, necesitaba aquel deseo, aquella pasión aquel desenfreno, necesitaba esa pasión y lujuria dominando todo su cuerpo, necesitaba olvidar esos toques, esa lengua, esas palabras, esa boca de Aku, y la única forma en su perturbada mente atormentada por esos recuerdos era saber y sentir que era libre de hacer por voluntad propia, lo que su cuerpo deseaba. Por eso, sin poder evitarlo, gemía descontrolado sintiendo cómo se penetraba con sus propios dedos ante los ojos quemantes de Johnny, y la visión celestial de aquel grueso falo que muy pronto le penetraría, conduciéndole al más dulce de los cielos inexplorados. Por lo mismo, sin poder contenerse más simplemente respondiendo a la pregunta que Johnny hace unos minutos le había hecho expresó:

\- ¿Qué esperas Johnny? Mételo. – Dijo sensualmente Jack con su típica voz, pero con un claro tono de necesidad y para enfatizar su punto, usando sus dos manos en aquella posición con su trasero al aire, separó sus nalgas para mostrarle a Johnny lo bien que había preparado su entrada al exponer su rosado ano.

Johnny al escuchar aquellas palabras sucias y llenas de lujuria, y al observar a Jack en aquella posición tan desesperada y deseosa, exhibiendo su ano con total descaro, y luciendo de aquella forma tan salvaje, con sus cabellos empapados en sudor y sus mejillas rojas por la intensidad, sintió que simplemente ya no aguantaría más.

Por lo mismo, con una velocidad excepcional, jaló a su chico con la suficiente fuerza para acercarlo al borde de la cama de tal modo que su miembro erecto quedará en perfecta altura para penetrar a su amante, dando un escupitajo, llenó sus manos con la mayor cantidad de saliva que pudo y untó su miembro rápidamente esparciendo la saliva por todo éste, ya que al ver lo mojado que estaba Jack en aquel rosado y goloso lugar, supo que el lubricante del señor Kevin no sería necesario, y sin darle tiempo a su lindo manjar de reaccionar, simplemente penetró a su amante samurái con una perfecta estocada que hizo a Jack gritar.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! – Gritó Jack aferrándose a la cama sintiendo cómo Johnny de una firme embestida, le penetraba insertándose en su ano y adentrándose por la parte más profunda de sus entrañas.

Aquella sensación se sentía dolorosa para Jack, pero al mismo tiempo placentera y maravillosamente satisfactoria, el sentirse así relleno por su amante con aquel carnoso y palpitante miembro venoso que punzaba en las paredes de su ano le hacía sentir maravilloso, pues esa sensación que le sobrecogía, llenaba su cuerpo de demencial y deliciosa lujuria carnal, llevándolo a un éxtasis celestial que no tenía comparación alguna.

\- Ah Joh… nny… – Gemía deliciosamente Jack, sintiendo ese falo profundamente enterrado en su expandido ano y estirando sus brazos para alcanzar la espalda de Johnny y aferrarse a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello.

\- Ah mm papacito. – Gimió Johnny al sentir como su miembro era succionado por la fuerza de los espasmos musculares del anillo anal de Jack al contraerle, mientras al mismo tiempo sentía como Jack se aferraba a su espalda con fuerza como si se aferrara a un salvavidas.

\- Mué…vete Johnny… por favor… reclama mi cuerpo como tuyo… - Suplicó Jack al sentir como la urgencia de querer sentir a Johnny moviéndose comenzaba a imperar, necesitaba que Johnny le penetrara y lo hiciera ya, y Johnny al escuchar aquellas palabras desesperadas de Jack, no pudo más que satisfacer a su chico comenzando a envestirle lenta y duramente.

\- ¿Se siente bien? – Preguntó simplemente Johnny comenzando a moverse en un placentero vaivén.

\- Ah… Johnny... Sí... Me encanta… - Expresaba Jack sintiendo cómo Johnny se movía en un vaivén magistral, empujando y retirando su pene de su ano, pero sin sacarlo completamente haciéndole sentir las más exquisitas olas de placer, estremecer su cuerpo en absoluto deleite.

\- Oh así papacito gime más fuerte para Johnny. – Suplicó el rubio, sintiendo cómo escuchar a su chico gemir en aquel sensual estado de deleite le hacía calentarle y envestirle aún más.

Jack podía sentir la deliciosa masculinidad de Johnny enterrándose lo más profundo en el interior de su ano, contrayendo sus paredes y estirándolas para abrirse paso, y aquella sensación se sentía como pura gloria, podía sentir cómo su cuerpo se estremecía aún más al sentir como Johnny comenzaba a propinarle deliciosos húmedos besos por todos lados, dejándole un camino de saliva por cada rincón de su piel expuesta. Sí, necesitaba sentirse así, necesitaba que Johnny le hiciera olvidar, que le hiciera gemir, que le hiciera gritar y Johnny lo hacía fantásticamente bien.

\- ¡Ah Johnny! - Gimió Jack sintiendo cómo Johnny comenzaba a chupar y succionar cada pedazo de su piel atacando su cuello como siempre, pues aquella zona era la zona favorita de Johnny, y de pronto al sentir a Johnny lamer su cuello sintió como un negativo estremecimiento envolvía su cuerpo y a su mente acudía una voz maléfica y chillona.

\- ¡Aku! – Expresó Jack y Johnny al escucharle paró en seco y dejó de lamerle y besarle mirándole confundido y enarcando una ceja en señal de confusión y preocupación.

\- ¿Jack? – Expresó simplemente Johnny confundido, observando cómo Jack cerraba sus ojos y movía su cabeza para todos lados como intentando borrar de su mente aquellos recuerdos que en aquel momento parecían asaltarlo, Johnny imaginó al escuchar a su amante pronunciar el nombre de aquel demonio que Jack se encontraría atrapado en algún recuerdo con ese maldito sujeto que parecía ocupar más los pensamientos de su amante que los de él mismo, y Johnny quería que su chico pensara únicamente en él, en Johnny Bravo, por lo mismo, dándole una fuerte estocada con su pene intentando alcanzar la mayor profundidad que podía y mordiéndole la oreja, le hizo reaccionar.

\- ¡Jack! ¡Papacito! ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Johnny ahora envistiéndole suavemente, Jack le miró enfocando su vista en él y bajando el rostro avergonzado por su debilidad y haberse dejado llevar por aquellos tormentosos recuerdos perdiéndose de la realidad.

\- Johnny… yo… no quiero recordarlo… - Le dijo Jack apenado, sintiendo como su corazón dolía ante aquella confesión, hasta ese momento todo había estado marchando bien mientras él tenía el control, pero al sentir a Johnny lamer su cuello, recordó a aquel demonio desangrarle y asfixiarle, y en ese momento se sentía apenado de haberle fallado a Johnny.

\- Shhh… tranquilo muñeco, Johnny te hará olvidar haciéndote el amor al estilo de Johnny. – Le calmó el rubio, acariciando con su mano derecha de manera extremadamente dulce la mejilla derecha de Jack, sintiendo su suavidad y acariciándola sin parar.

Jack sintió aquella deliciosa calidez en su mejilla y sin poder evitarlo llevó su propia mano derecha para posarla sobre la mano de Johnny, derritiéndose ante aquel dulce y tierno contacto y cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar de aquella calidez que no se comparaba con nada a las duras bofetadas que le había propinado ese demonio de Aku, pero aquella calidez confortaba a su corazón temeroso en aquel momento, y al percatarse de que Johnny le observaba con una preocupación y devoción únicas, supo que Johnny le haría olvidar todo, porque ya no estaba solo, no necesitaba enfrentar solo a sus demonios, ahora Johnny estaba con él para ayudarle a olvidar los oscuros monstruos del pasado como Aku que aún en ese tiempo, en esa época, en ese mundo, le atormentaba sin descanso.

\- Hazme olvidar Johnny, házmelo tan duro que no pueda pensar en nadie excepto en ti. – Le suplicó Jack mirándole con una mirada cargada de súplica y deseo en sus oscuros y profundos ojos.

Johnny al escuchar aquellas palabras, sintió como su corazón parecía derretirse como mantequilla, aquellos ojos de súplica de Jackie eran como una daga que se clavaba directa en su alma, y Johnny podía entender la inseguridad de su amante en aquel momento en que había mencionado el nombre de ese ser que le causaba enfado, pero ignorando ese hecho y observando a su bonito papacito pelinegro, quiso cumplir con cada uno de sus deseos. Por eso, alzando las piernas de Jack sobre sus hombros, comenzó a envestirlo con locura, si su chico quería que se lo metiera duro, el cumpliría al estilo Bravo con sus súplicas.

\- ¡Ahhhhh! Johnny – Gimió al instante Jack al sentir aquella velocidad de Johnny aumentar de una manera bestial.

\- ¡Así Jack! ¡Oh sí! ¡Eres mi sexy papacito oriental! – Gemía Johnny, sintiendo cómo Jack ante la intensidad de sus envestidas comenzaba a enterrar sus uñas en su espalda, y aquella sensación intensa y de euforia de su pelinegro parecía calentarle al punto de ebullición de una manera enloquecedora. Podía sentir a Jack encerrar su propia cintura con sus piernas.

\- ¡Gime fuerte para Johnny, muñeco! – Le pidió Johnny y Jack cumplió gimiendo todo lo que podía al sentir ese falo ensartándose con furia en su ano, golpeándole con locura, acercándose peligrosamente a su punto delicioso y llevándole cada segundo al borde la locura.

El cuerpo de Jack sudaba copiosamente, podía sentir sus cabellos revueltos empapados en completo sudor y sus mejillas rojas ardían con la misma intensidad que una llama, podía sentir su corazón precipitándose desquiciado, y sentía su cuerpo temblar y su erección gotear cuantiosamente sin cesar, aquel deseo, aquel placer le maniataba de una manera demencial, pero quería más, necesitaba sentir más, quería que Johnny le diera duro, se lo metiera fuerte, le hiciera sentir la misma intensidad que Aku le había hecho, pero ahora únicamente en placer.

\- ¡Así Johnny, dámelo duro! – Gimió Jack eufórico, sintiendo nuevamente cómo Johnny comenzaba su laboriosa y sensual tarea de besarle, lamerle y chuparle completamente, se sentía delicioso, pero quería más, quería más intensidad, necesitaba sentir mucho más.

\- Ahh mm sí papacito, mmm así ¡me vuelves loco! – Jadeaba Johnny, disfrutando los pecaminosos gemidos de su amante, quien desenfrenado se dejaba hacer por Johnny, y cuándo escuchó una petición especial del samurái, sintió como perdía una vez más su cordura de manera demencial.

\- ¡Muérdeme Johnny! Márcame. – Suplico Jack, al sentir aquella lengua cálida de Johnny humedecer cada centímetro de su piel, además de las succiones de Johnny que seguramente dejarían unas visibles marcas de chupones en su piel, pero él necesitaba que el rubio le marcara, que Johnny le diera algo más duradero que pudiera permanecer consigo en su cuerpo, de modo que cada vez que se bañara o mirara en algún espejo o sintiera una molestia supiera que era a causa de Johnny, por eso, le pidió con total deseo que le mordiera y le marcara como si Johnny Bravo fuera su dueño.

Johnny al escuchar aquellas palabras de Jack, cargadas de libidinosa locura, abrió sus azules ojos con gran sorpresa, que su chico le pidiera semejantes cosas en la cama, ciertamente le confundía y le sorprendía, hasta hace un tiempo su chico era excesivamente temido, pero tal parecía que los numerosos encuentros sexuales que habían tenido, le habían servido a su lindo bomboncito para ser mucho más expresivo y al escuchar aquel ruego, Johnny Bravo no se hizo de rogar, simplemente mordió en el cuello a Jack enterrando su blanca y perfecta dentadura.

\- ¡Ahhhhhhhggggg! - Gritó Jack sintiendo como unas pequeñas lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos cerrados velados por el deseo, al sentir cómo Johnny le mordía, y al sentir aquello no pudo más que en reflejo enterrar duramente sus uñas en la espalda de Johnny rasguñándole con furia.

\- ¡Ahgggg! – Sintió Johnny a Jack enterrar sus uñas y rasgándole como una fiera, en aquel momento su lindo chico que había parecido un gatito lamiendo su pene, parecía haberse convertido en un bestial y exótico blanco tigre.

\- Cógeme duro Johnny, cógeme fuerte, reclama mi cuerpo como tuyo. – Pidió Jack, sintiendo por primera vez en aquella loca noche cómo la vergüenza se apoderaba de su ser, al escuchar de su propia boca aquellas palabras tan descaradamente sucias ¿realmente le había pedido aquello a Johnny? ¿Le había dicho que le tomara con fuerza y descomunal locura?

Jack sintió cómo sus mejillas se calentaban más de lo que ya estaban, se sentía tan delicioso y tan sucio, aquella combinación de sentimientos y deseos pecaminosos le hacían sentir glorioso, quería que Johnny continuara y quería seguir sintiéndose sucio y amado al entregarle su cuerpo al hombre que adoraba con toda la pasión de su alma, y aquella sensación de suciedad y amor, era completamente diferente a lo que había sentido con Aku y por lo mismo le encantaba, pero codiciosamente ansiaba experimentar más, ansiaba que Johnny le hiciera sentir más intensamente porque simplemente en aquella noche de pesadilla, en aquel momento de desenfreno y éxtasis, necesitaba sentir que podía saciar sus más oscuros ruegos y sus más inmundos deseos y sabía que únicamente lo podría hacer con nada más ni nada menos que con Johnny…

\- Házmelo en cuatro Johnny… - Pidió Jack, sintiendo esa sensación de vergüenza y deseo, apoderarse de su cuerpo, vergüenza por su petición indecorosa, pero deseo de sentir lo agradable que era el simple hecho de decirlo.

Johnny al escuchar aquel ruego, no pudo más que complacer a su lindo pelinegro, por unos segundos abandonó el glorioso ano de Jack y con su fuerza producto de todas las pesas que hacía y su leal rutina de ejercicios matutinos, volteó a Jack con simpleza colocándolo boca abajo.

Jack al sentir el cambio de pose, se acomodó inmediatamente en cuatro, sintiéndose exquisitamente indecoroso, su líquido seminal goteaba mojando todo, y su entrada estaba completamente expuesta para el deleite de su rubio amante.

\- Hazlo Johnny, mételo y cógeme duro. – Suplicó nuevamente con total descaro Jack, si algo había aprendido con Johnny y le agradecía por ello era que éste, le había enseñado a no ocultar sus deseos y expresar cada uno de ellos, por eso incluso si una parte de su ser sentía vergüenza, sentía también una total libertad de poder expresar aquel lado que alguien como él siempre serio, compuesto y reservado se negaba a demostrar, pero con Johnny era diferente, sólo con Johnny se permitía expresar aquel primitivo lado salvaje.

Johnny al escuchar aquella palabras no se hizo de rogar, pues el simple hecho de observar aquellas deliciosas y perfectas redondeadas divinas y apetecibles nalgas de Jack, hicieron que se le hiciera agua la boca, aquellas nalgas de Jack eran simplemente perfectas, blancas e inmaculadas y por un momento quiso poder sentir que tenía control sobre ellas y en un impulso producto de su excitación salvaje, comenzó a apretarlas con sus manos.

\- ¡Ah Johnny! - Gimió Jack al sentir cómo las gruesas y grandes manos de Johnny agarraban firmemente sus nalgas.

\- Mmm Jack eres un delicioso manjar. – Le expresó simplemente Johnny, y sin poder resistirlo comenzó a palmear aquellas deliciosas nalgas dejando en ellas sus manos marcadas.

¡Ahgggg! – Gimió Jack al sentir aquellas gruesas manos nalguearle y aquello simplemente se sintió espectacular.

\- Oh Johnny... – Expresó encantado Jack.

\- Dime… bonito… ¿qué quieres que haga Johnny contigo? – Pronunció Johnny, sabiendo que de todas las cosas que le gustaban en la cama, escuchar a su chico suplicarle le enloquecía de una manera abrumadora, por ello comenzó a sobar y palmear aquellas perfectas nalgas al mismo tiempo que rozaba la punta de su pene en la espalda, nalgas y entrada de Jack de manera aleatoria haciéndole sentir su humedad.

Jack al sentir aquellas seductoras provocaciones no pudo más que aferrarse a la cama con sus manos en aquella incitadora posición en cuatro, elevar su trasero lo más que pudo arqueando su espalda, y suplicarle con la voz más convincente a Johnny que por favor le tomara de manera dura.

\- ¡Jo…hnny!…. ¡Quie… ro tu pene en mi… ano llenán…do…me! – Suplicó entrecortadamente Jack al sentir cómo Johnny al ver su erección abandonada había comenzado a masturbarle.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras Johnny no dudo ni pudo más, simplemente volvió a envestirle, pero esta vez, con desenfreno y locura y con una fuerza descomunal. Johnny podía sentir nuevamente como el ano tragón de su chico pelinegro le consumía todo y podía sentir cómo su cuerpo una vez más como pirómano comenzaba a inflamarse de pasional deseo, oh sí, el ano de Jack se sentía sensacional.

\- ¡Oh sí! ¡Papacito! ¡Así gime y grita más para Johnny! ¡Johnny te cogerá como te gusta! – Expresó Johnny, escuchando los deliciosos gemidos de Jack como una sinfonía celestial, mientras sentía como Jack temblaba bajo su propio cuerpo, y al ver aquella espalda de su amante, esta vez, satisfecho de saber que no había ningún rastro de la herida que alguna vez le había hecho aquel demonio, comenzó a lamerla y besarla con una pasión enloquecedora.

Jack se estremecía al sentir aquellas deliciosas lamidas y besos de Johnny, sentir a su amante adorarle de aquella forma se sentía alucinante. Por fin podía sentir la pasión desbordante de Johnny llenarle y consumirle de una forma única, sí, necesitaba sentirse así, necesitaba sentir aquel amor y devoción que Johnny ponía en cada beso, gesto y acto que hacía con su cuerpo.

Y Jack simplemente en aquel momento sintió como su corazón se contraía y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al sentir como un túmulo de sentimientos se arremolinaban en su corazón y pecho, al sentirse amado por ese ser que incluso en sus peores pesadillas había llegado para rescatarle, amarle y adorarle, y sabía que incluso en la realidad cuando nadie más lo haría, ahí estaría siempre Johnny…

Para Jack el sentir a Johnny amarle de esa forma era lo que necesitaba para poder recordar, que en su presente, la felicidad que sentía y experimentaba era real… y nadie ni nada podría arruinar aquella bien merecida paz de la que por fin gozaba, pero no tanto como lo mucho que gozaba las deliciosas caricias que Johnny le propinaba a su miembro duro como un fierro.

Jack sentía que el calor que embargaba su cuerpo pronto le consumiría en un descomunal clímax, por ello, sintiendo su orgasmo cerca, le pidió a Johnny que por favor le hiciera explotar.

\- Haz que me corra por favor Johnny. – Suplicó Jack, sintiendo cómo en instantes su pene explotaría esparciendo toda su semilla.

Johnny por su parte envestía como desquiciado a Jack, sintiendo cómo su pene parecía alcanzar su punto limite como un globo a punto de reventar, los gemidos de Jack, sus estremecimientos, el simple hecho de escucharle gemir, jadear y sentir el sudor de su propio cuerpo y el abundante líquido seminal de Jack que tenía su mano mojada le hacían perder los estribos. Por eso, como una bestia envestía una y otra vez su amante pelinegro y pensaba que si coger de aquella forma tan brutal a aquel hermoso ser celestial que parecía Jack era un pecado, Johnny quería ser encarcelado.

\- ¡Oh por todos los dioses! ¡Me encantas Jack! ¡Eres todo un manjar! – Expresó Johnny sintiendo cómo sus testículos llenos de semen parecían reventar y cuando escuchó las siguientes palabras de Jack supo que había llegado a la recta final de su excitación desproporcional.

\- Hazme sentir tu semilla en mi cuerpo, Johnny. – Le dijo simplemente Jack al escuchar que Johnny le decía aquellas palabras y contrayendo a voluntad los músculos que podía de su ano, hizo lo que pudo para aprisionar por última vez de manera deliciosa la erección prominente de Johnny.

\- ¡Oh sí! – Fue lo último que gimió Johnny antes de sentir cómo con aquellas musculares contracciones del ano de Jack, comenzaba a sentir salir su acumulado esperma a pausados borbotones, y en cámara lenta se sucedieron una serie de acciones, Jack al sentir cómo Johnny comenzaba a derramarse en su interior y aún muy al borde de su propio alivio, se separó rápidamente del pene de Johnny, se giró con la velocidad de samurái típica que le caracterizaba quedando recostado boca arriba y en frente de él y simplemente le dijo:

\- Lléname con tu esperma Johnny. – Expresó Jack con una voz tan candente que hubiera podido derretir el más gélido iceberg con semejante sensualidad.

Cuando Johnny escuchó aquellas palabras de Jack, justo en el instante en que comenzaba a derramarse y observó como en un rápido movimiento su amante se giraba, para quedar boca arriba abriendo su boca y mirándole con unos pecaminosos ojos llenos de lujuria, supo al instante, lo que quería su, en ese momento, sucio amante, su lindo pimpollo quería que le derramara su semilla por todo su cuerpo bañándolo en ella, y él lo haría con todo el orgullo de un Bravo, así que apuntó su pene perfectamente a la boca, al rostro, y al cabello y el pecho de Jack haciendo que su esperma se derramara en todos ellos.

Jack por su parte podía sentir cómo el esperma cálido y pegajoso de Johnny se derramaba sobre su cuerpo, abrió su boca y estiró su lengua para poder probar como una deliciosa cantidad caía en ella, y lo probó con total gusto, al confirmar, una vez más que su rubio sabía simplemente delicioso, y al sentir como otros pocos rastros de semen caían en su rostro, en su pecho y en su cabello, usando sus dedos se aseguró de juntar la mayor cantidad de residuos y simplemente degustarlos con el mismo deleite que inicialmente había probado en su boca, la embriagante esencia de su amado, sintiendo que aquel sagrado néctar era el incentivo que necesitaba para derramar, en ese momento, su propia semilla.

\- ¡Ah Johnny! – Exclamó Jack en un fuerte gemido sintiendo como ya no podía contenerse más, y en una contracción intensa, sin poder aguantarlo más, su pene explotó con una ebullición que salpicó todo a su alrededor.

\- ¡Oh cielos! – Exclamó Johnny al observar cómo su pelinegro se corría en una explosión que salpicó todo incluso su propio pecho y rostro, imitando el gesto de Jack tomó con sus dedos los residuos de semen que habían salpicado de su amante para probarlos en su boca y deleitarse con la deliciosa miel de su pimpollo, y sin poder resistir más su propio cansancio por aquella actividad física que ambos habían realizado, cayó desplomado al lado del cuerpo de su chico pelinegro quien luego de sentir su orgasmos en numerosas olas, cayó también desplomado.

Ambos chicos se encontraban completamente extasiados, Jack sentía su pecho subir y bajar en una respiración acelerada, intentando recuperar el ritmo acelerado de su corazón maniatado, al mismo tiempo en que podía sentir cómo Johnny, también agitado, intentaba recuperar el aliento que el orgasmo le había arrebatado.

\- ¡Oh sí! ¡Eso fue intenso! – Fue lo único que expresó Johnny intentando recuperar el aliento del que había sido privado y sintiendo cómo a su lado, su hermoso chico intentaba recuperarse de aquel celestial orgasmo.

\- Johnny… – fue lo único que susurró Jack sintiendo cómo poco a poco los latidos de su corazón parecían retomar su pausado y acompasado ritmo habitual.

Jack se sentía en aquel momento absolutamente satisfecho y aun cuando su cuerpo, su pecho, sus piernas, su espalda, su entrada dolían, nada se comparaba a la satisfacción y el intenso amor que le embarga en aquel momento, llenando su corazón de una calidez que parecía mágica y de ensueños.

Jack se sentía contento, Jack se sentía satisfecho, Jack se sentía amado y sobre todo simplemente aceptado. Jamás pensó que aquella pesadilla que había tenido con Aku, en un intento desesperado, le haría actuar de aquella forma tan candente y desinhibida con Johnny, pero su rubio amante en vez de juzgarle o sorprenderse simplemente le había seguido el ritmo y había cumplido cada uno de sus sucios deseos, y Jack no podía más que amarle profundamente por ello.

\- Te amo Johnny… – Susurró Jack secamente en aquellas tres palabras, que cada vez que Johnny escuchaba, le hacían sentir el chico más afortunado del planeta, al contar con aquel sexy papacito oriental de singular belleza, que le hacía enamorar cada día más.

Johnny al escuchar aquellas palabras y sentir cómo su chico se arrimaba a su cuerpo, no pudo más que sentir su corazón latir precipitado, absolutamente enamorado por el simple hecho, de que ese sexy papacito que era Jack, le expresara cuánto le amara, pues aquellas palabras eran como una dulce melodía para sus oídos, y a pesar de que no solía ser aficionado a la música, apreciaba enormemente los gemidos de su dulce bomboncito.

\- Johnny también te ama sexy papacito ardiente. – Le expresó también Johnny permitiendo que Jack se acurrucara en su pecho.

Jack al escuchar esas palabras llenas de amor de Johnny no pudo más que sentir cómo todo su cuerpo parecía llenarse de un amor desbordante que exudaba por cada poro de su cuerpo, el amor de Johnny no se comparaba con nada que hubiera sentido antes y era una sensación tan apabullante que embargaba de deliciosa paz y tranquilidad su alma. Por eso, permaneció en silencio, recostando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Johnny, sintiendo el ahora acompasado latir de su corazón palpitar, en un agradable ritmo, que le hacía recordar que su amado estaba vivo, y el escuchar ese corazón latir y el sentir el pecho de Johnny subir y bajar, le hizo experimentar una enorme felicidad…

La felicidad que Jack sentía al saber que su amado vivía y que incluso en la más oscura y tenebrosa de sus pesadillas había acudido a rescatarle, le hacía sentir una felicidad inconmensurable. Sin embargo, aquella felicidad era tan intensa, que por un momento temió que fuera irreal y que por lo mismo no fuera más que un nuevo sueño en el que nuevamente sentiría que no podría escapar.

\- Johnny… - Expresó de pronto Jack para temerosamente preguntar.

\- ¿Alguna vez me dejarías de amar? – Cuestionó vacilante Jack sintiendo una vez más en aquella noche la oscuridad del temor y la inseguridad, al mismo tiempo que sentía su corazón dudoso palpitar, sabía que Johnny le amaba. Sin embargo, al sentirle amándole y al sentir aquella felicidad actual no pudo evitarse preguntarse si alguna vez su amante rubio le dejaría de amar como pensó que lo haría en su pesadilla, al saber que Aku había poseído su cuerpo y le había mancillado sin reparo, necesitaba saber los pensamientos de Johnny, incluso si éste le respondía únicamente para hacerle sentir tranquilidad.

Por eso sin poderlo evitarlo, levantó su rostro por un momento del pecho de Johnny sólo para mirar aquellos profundos y celestinos intensos orbes que eran los ojos de su amado y así, poder ver a través de ellos la verdad que tanto anhelaba escuchar en aquel momento.

Johnny al escuchar aquella pregunta de su lindo papacito pelinegro, no pudo más que sentir en su corazón la enorme inseguridad de Jack, y se preguntaba cómo un guerrero tan poderoso y hábil como su lindo pimpollo podía albergar en su corazón semejantes sentimientos de temor. Por eso, queriendo dejarle en claro a su lindo primor qué era lo que pensaba, simplemente con su voz característica y en el tono más sincero que pudo le dijo:

\- Estar aquí contigo me hace muy feliz, Jackie. – Le respondió honestamente Johnny y le tomó sutilmente del mentón para obligarle a mirarle a los ojos fijamente, sin perder un solo segundo el poderoso contacto hechizante que tenían al cruzar las miradas de sus ojos.

\- Y por lo mismo Johnny jamás podría dejar de amarte, y Johnny Bravo jamás falla a su palabra ¡HUM JA!.

Pronunció Johnny con su característica voz profunda poniendo en ella la sinceridad de cada una de sus palabras para dejarle en claro a su lindo chico pelinegro, que él jamás podría dejarle de amarle un solo segundo como temía Jack, y sin más que agregar, le beso, le besó de una forma tan pasional que en ella fue capaz de mitigar toda inseguridad de Jack y éste simplemente se dejó transportar por aquellas palabras que le hacían tener la seguridad de que Johnny nunca le dejaría de amar, y por primera vez, aquella noche sonrió, sonrió comenzando a sentir libre de tormento su corazón, pero cuando pensó que nada podía embargarlo más sintió como su rubio amante se volteaba para tomar la almohada que usaba de cabecera en aquella espaciosa cama.

Jack siguió sus acciones atentamente y observó cómo el rubio movía su almohada para sacar de debajo de ella una rosada cobija, la misma cobija que recordaba haber visto usar a Johnny el día que le había conocido y éste había tenía una horrible pesadilla.

\- ¿Johnny? – Interrogó confundido Jack sin entender qué pretendía hacer su rubio amante.

Sin embargo, Johnny permaneció en silencio contemplando aquel pedazo de tela como rememorando algo, más aún cuando la acaricio dulcemente con sus manos y con una delicadeza increíble, Johnny estiró aquella suave cobija y en un sutil movimiento, envolvió el torso de su pelinegro con ella, Jack se sintió confundido por aquel extraño gesto y sin poder evitarlo le miró cuestionándole cómo esperando una respuesta a su interrogante.

\- Johnny quiere entregarle esto a su lindo bomboncito. – Respondió simplemente Johnny sonriendo y aún sosteniendo entre sus manos la rosada cobija con la que había envuelto a su Jackie. El samurái al no comprender aquella acción tan confusa de Johnny no pudo más que preguntarle extrañado sin perderle de vista.

\- ¿Qué es esto Johnny? – Expresó confundido Jack ansiando que su musculoso amante le diera una respuesta y sin comprender por qué su guapo rubio le envolvía en aquella tela.

\- Esta es mi cobijita. – Expresó Johnny con voz seria y agregó:

\- La tengo desde que era un pequeño rompecorazones, jugaba a los cubos sobre ella, pero lo más importante mi mamá me la hizo y ahora Johnny te la dará para protegerte de las pesadillas cuando este muñeco este perdido en el país de los sueños. – Le respondió Johnny con un tono nostálgico y tranquilo y en su voz se reflejaba claramente el cariño que sentía por aquel pedazo de tela que su mamá le había hecho cuando no era más que un niño.

\- Yo… - Jack no supo que decir, cuando escuchó a Johnny hablarle sobre aquella valiosa cobija que ahora su rubio le regalaba para protegerle de sus pesadillas, Jack sintió como su corazón se contraía, aquellas palabras habían dejado a Jack sorprendido, pues el simple hecho de pensar que Johnny le ofrecía aquel regalo que su madre le había tejido cuando no era más que un niño, hizo que su corazón latiera precipitadamente y de la misma forma que la primera vez que Jack había conocido a Johnny, sintió cómo su ser simplemente se derretía una vez más por él…

\- Oh Johnny… – Fue lo único que pudo articular Jack sintiendo el amor floreciendo y esparciéndose en cada rincón de su corazón y pecho, pues aquel gesto tan preocupado y comprensivo de Johnny le había profundamente enternecido.

\- Yo agradezco profundamente el que me hayas obsequiado esto. Prometo cuidarla con la misma consideración de mi espada… – Expresó Jack y tras decir esas palabras, le besó dulcemente en la mejilla, expresando en aquel casto y tierno beso, toda la gratitud y amor que sentía por Johnny.

Johnny se llevó la mano a la mejilla sintiéndose sorprendido y enamorado de aquel delicioso y tierno beso de Jack, pues su amante samurái, rara vez solía besarle por iniciativa propia, ya que normalmente era él quién tomaba la iniciativa. Sin embargo, al sentir aquel beso, Johnny no se conformó con tan sólo eso y con un movimiento atrajo a Jack para besarlo suave y dulcemente como si Jack fuera una delicada pieza de cristal.

Johnny sabía que su chico bonito era increíblemente fuerte y audaz, pero no por eso podía dejar de actuar con esa delicadeza excepcional que le solía caracterizar cuando trataba con alguien que le gustaba y atraía tanto como Jack, más aún cuando Jackie era el chico que él, Johnny Bravo, había decidido amar y cuando se separaron ambos se miraron perdiéndose por completo en sus miradas, y deseando por un segundo quedar por siempre en ellas atrapados.

\- Gracias... - Le susurró simplemente Jack a Johnny, depositando una vez más en el pecho del rubio, su cabeza, descansando encantado por el rítmico sonido del corazón vivo y latiendo de su amado, pues en aquel momento Jack se sentía enormemente agradecido de saber que Johnny estaba vivo junto a él para seguir amándole y Jack para entonces disfrutaba simplemente de la paz de saberse amado y cuándo se percató cómo aún en todo ese tiempo, se encontraba empapado en los fluidos de Johnny y sus chupones, pellizcos y lamidas comenzaba a dolerle, sintió sus mejillas tornarse rojas de manera hermosa.

Johnny, quién hasta entonces permanecía inusualmente en silencio, se sintió satisfecho de saber que su lindo primor, por fin se encontraba bien y cuando le escuchó agradecerle, no pudo más que sonreír galantemente al saber que mientras él estuviera con su papacito, todo saldría bien. Por eso al contemplarle sonreír con sus mejillas rojas, esbozó una gran sonrisa y con su voz característica, sincera y espontánea, simplemente le preguntó:

\- Dime dulce cariñito ¿qué te parece si ahora tú y yo nos sumergimos en un delicioso sueño de amor? – Preguntó Johnny de manera directa y usando un tono de voz conquistador.

\- Me temo que si eso ocurre Johnny yo… no querré despertar. – Le respondió divertido y sonriendo el samurái, luciendo simplemente hermoso, angelical y encantador y Johnny esbozando su propia sonrisa y correspondiéndole, le respondió:

\- Oh tampoco yo. ¿Quién necesita despertar cuando tienes un sexy papacito lindo con el que siempre quieres soñar? – Respondió en todo de flirteo Johnny, usando todo el encanto que le caracterizaba a él, Johnny Bravo.

\- Aprecio enormemente tus piropos y cumplidos Johnny, pero apreciaré mucho más uno de tus besos de buenas noches. – Le expresó sinceramente Jack, acariciándole el rostro con amor, sin perder un solo segundo, su encantadora sonrisa y Johnny simplemente replicó:

\- ¡Oh sí! Nada como un sensual beso de buenas noches antes de dormir y Johnny Bravo no se hace de rogar jamás. - Y sin pronunciar más, se perdió por última vez aquella noche en un beso de amor con su sexy papacito Jack y Jack, Jack simplemente le correspondió encantado aquel sensual beso de amor, sin saber que en sus sueños, ambos compartirían muchos más…

La noche caía preciosamente en Ciudad Aron, mientras todos sus habitantes dormían descansando. Sin embargo, en la residencia Bravo, dos muchachos conocidos como Johnny Bravo y Jack dormían cómodamente abrazados en una placentera cama de cálidas sabanas y cómodas almohadas.

Jack dormía plácidamente luciendo su escultural torso desnudo y sus hermosos cabellos negros caían esparcidos por su almohada, en su pecho, una cobija rosada le acompañaba velando por sus sueños y para protegerle, su atractivo amante rubio, le abrazaba posesivamente por la cintura. Ambos muchachos dormían encantadoramente abrazados sintiendo su calidez mutua, y en aquella noche, sus corazones latían sincronizados al unísono.

En toda Ciudad Aron, a aquellas horas, no había dos seres durmiendo más pacíficos que ambos y como si la luna y las estrellas fueran testigos de su amor, éstas brillaban centelleando como si a través de sus destellos cantaran canciones de cuna y de amor para ellos.

Y así continuaron aquellos dos bellos durmientes; Johnny soñando con su sexy papacito oriental y Jack con su rubio y encantador amado conocido como Johnny Bravo, pues por fin el samurái podría dormir y descansar.

Por fin Jack podría olvidar aquella tormentosa angustia que había sentido en su alma, causada por su horrible pesadilla, pero que gracias a Johnny había superado, y ahora, podría dormir pacíficamente soñando sueños de amor sobre su amado, y todo eso tras haber superado la tristeza de su ya sanada y nunca más…

 _Atormentada alma…_

En esa noche en que ambos como en muchas otras, disfrutarían de su dulce y mutua compañía, soñando hermosos sueños de amor, bajo el manto de la luna y las estrellas que les acunarían por siempre con ternura y devoción...

Fin

 **Notas Finales:**

Si llegaste hasta aquí, pese a las advertencias, agradezco con toda mi alma que hayas leído esta historia y espero sinceramente que la hayas disfrutado, muchas muchas gracias. Espero que haya valido tu tiempo y tu lectura ;) ¡Por cierto! XD si tienen alguna petición morbosa o algo que quisieran leer puedo considerarlo para la próxima historia. No tengo ningún problema con escribir lo que sea menos tríos, odio los tríos y eso sí, sólo funciono con inspiración, pero cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida n.n


End file.
